


Episode 2-06 - "The Important Things"

by stgjr



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 2 - "Whispers of Destiny" [6]
Category: Original Work, Star Trek, The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: The Aurora crew celebrate another anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
  
 _Ship's Log: 3 May 2642; ASV Aurora. Captain Robert Dale recording. We've made orbit of New Liberty in time for this year's Founding Celebration. The crew is looking forward to the downtime after our part in the counter-attack against the Reich forces near Durani.  
  
It always brings warmth to my heart to see New Liberty, especially with how much it has grown. The colony is now surrounded by farms and small towns and villages for miles around the old center. I look at this place and I can't help but be awed at how far our colony has gone since we landed that first group of refugees back in the day. Even with the Alliance, and everything we've done on its behalf… I still can't help but feel, sometimes, that New Liberty may be our greatest accomplishment._  
  
  
In the heart of New Liberty was the Administration Building, a pre-fab structure of Darglan design that had been worked and reworked over the few years to accommodate the ever growing number of residents of the colony. The Darglan architecture meant it was a smooth and curved kind of structure, four stories high , with circular windows on the exterior. It was in this building that the Colony's Governing Council held its meetings and that the Colony's civil service kept its offices, making it the nerve center for the Colony.  
  
For years the management of the city had been in the hands of Beth Rankin, Robert's cousin. She was the daughter of his late aunt, born a couple years ahead of him. They were the only surviving members of the Dale family, at least of the generations from their grandfather onward, and despite his duties as a captain he made sure to keep in contact with her due to that unique connection.  
  
It was also why he felt his heart swelling with pride for his cousin at seeing her new office in person. Beth Rankin had moved to New Liberty to be its manager. Now, as of the colony's last elections, she had gone beyond management: she was Governor.  
  
Her office was as well-furnished as one would get on the colony. The wooden desk and furnishings were all well-made, carved from native woods by the craftsmen of the Colony (and in some demand across the Multiverse, Robert had been assured). A computer screen was set into a space intentionally built within the top of her desk. Behind her the flags of the Alliance - four stripes of color and a blazing torch in the middle - and of the New Liberty Colony - a green flag with the emblem of a sword breaking a pair of shackles - were on short flagpoles against the wall.  
  
Beth sat behind her desk, wearing a dark blue blouse with a white buttoned down shirt beneath it. A matching suit skirt that went to her knees and dark leather shoes filled out her appearance. She had bright blue eyes and dark hair cut somewhat short and made into a shoulder-length arrangement. "Hello, Beth," he said, remaining at the door in his Stellar Navy uniform of black with command branch red trim, four gold stripes at his collar to mark him a Captain.  
  
Beth looked up at him and smiled. She stood as he approached and walked around her desk to embrace him. "I'm so happy you're okay," she said.  
  
"And it's good to see you're doing fine too," Robert replied.  
  
"Well, the worst I have to worry about is another shouting match in the Council." Beth shook her head with a knowing smile. "I don't get shot at on a regular basis."  
  
Robert nodded his agreement before sitting down in one off the side chairs. Beth didn't return to her desk but sat right beside him. "Shouting matches?"  
  
Beth gave him a look. And then she laughed lightly. "Oh Rob, you always did tend toward the naive about the Colony. I know you like to think that all of those thousands of people you rescued over the course of our early days came together to live here in unity and harmony… but it doesn't really work that way in the end. Now that the Colony's settled, roughly speaking I mean, we are getting political factions. Half the reason I won the Governorship is that I've always focused on keeping the colony running, so all of the nationalities and political factions trust my judgement. They'll still fight me tooth and nail if they don't like what I'm doing, of course."  
  
Robert sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, it could be worse. They disagree about things, but they all agree that they like living here, and that they want the Colony to prosper," Beth continued. "They just disagree on the how, and they don't want anyone running roughshod over their rights." Beth shook her head. "But you're not here to talk politics, Rob. You're here so that I can see my little cousin for the first time in a year."  
  
Robert gave her a look. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you, Beth."  
  
She chuckled at that. "You will _always_ be my little cousin, Rob." Her smile was one he couldn't help but match. "So, how are you and Angel doing?"  
  
Robert chuckled in reply. "Oh, we're… managing, I suppose. Things aren't as smooth as they could be. I don't have time to do much with her due to all of my duties. There are times I wonder if it will last."  
  
"It's always best to take it a day at a time," Beth replied.  
  
"Yeah." Robert allowed himself a small grin. "So, what about you and Annabelle?"  
  
Beth laughed. "Oh, turning the tables on me, are you?" She crossed her arms. "We're doing well, thank you for asking. We're openly together and people seem to accept that. I'm hoping you and Angel might be willing to have dinner tomorrow night, a little family meal?"  
  
"I'll bring it up with her," he pledged.  
  
"Good." Beth put her hands on her knee. "So, about this year's parade. They've made some improvements to the float that you might feel better about…"  
  
  
  
  
Among the colonists and those who had been in the Facility, the most popular of the Colony's endeavors had become the New Liberty Ale and Beer Company. Founded by a Cameroonian who had studied brewing, it used hops native to New Liberty to give its ales and beers a distinctive flavor that made New Liberty ale a favorite.  
  
The brewery, additionally, had its own restaurant and bar, where the newest ales and beers could be tried. The bar, internally, was covered with a mishmash of mementos and items speaking to the multinational, multi-ethnic nature of the Colony. Korean posters, images of Cameroonian leaders, and items from all sorts of cultures were omni-present.  
  
Three seats at the bar were taken up by crew from the _Aurora_. Tom Barnes guzzled down part of his pint and let out a satisfied "Ahh", when his drink was done. "We need more of this stuff on the ship."  
  
Lucy Lucero gave him a look from his right. "These are calories I don't need regularly," she remarked.  
  
"Says the lady with the fancy-pants superpowers," Barnes retorted. He smirked at her. "It's not like you're gaining weight. You're pretty hot if you ask me."  
  
Lucy gave him a playful but irritated punch to the arm.  
  
"Now, lad an' lass, do behave." From Barnes' left, Montgomery Scott raised his pint up. "Ye need t' go with th' atmosphere here." He chugged down the remnants of his pint in one gulp. "Enjoy yeselves a bit more. We've earned it."  
  
"Tell me about it," Barnes mumbled. He gulped down another drink. "It took me two days to get those shield generators re-synchronized after that battle at Clirison."  
  
"But ye did a wonderful job at it, Tom." Scott looked to the nearby barkeeper with a raised and empty pint. "Hey lad, have ye got any o' that ale ye had last year?"  
  
The barkeeper came over. He had a dark complexion that reflected the lights of the bar and chocolate brown eyes, with short dark hair on his head. "Hey Pierre," Barnes called out. "Your dad's knocking our socks off with how awesome this stuff is."  
  
"I will be sure to tell him that," Pierre answered, his accented English thick with French and Cameroonian flavor. "As for your request, Mister Scott, we do have a batch of the anniversary celebration ale just like last year."  
  
"Well, lad, charge my tab an' let's have at it," Scotty insisted.  
  
"I'll take some too," Barnes added, gulping down the last of what he had.  
  
Pierre looked to Lucy. She shook her head. "I'm due to meet Meridina at the spaceport in an hour. I am not going to greet her plastered."  
  
"No fun," Barnes sighed.  
  
Pierre grinned and retrieved their pint glasses. While he filled them at a nearby tap the young man added, "As for your other request, Mister Scott, Father is still experimenting."  
  
"Other request?", Lucy asked, looking to Scotty.  
  
"Aye, I told 'em he needed t' branch out more," Scott answered. "What this Colony still needs is a maker o' good Scotch, an' I'm sure a man who can make such a hearty ale can find a way t' make it work."  
  
"What I want to know," a new voice added, hoarse with age and a general craggyness, "is if they've got any good whiskey."  
  
Barnes and Lucy both saw the surprise come to Scotty's round face. His eyes widened. After a moment the old engineer turned in his stool to face the corner of the bar.  
  
A figure stood there, shoulders stooped from age, hair whitened to snow by the same process. A face lined with years of experience and burden nevertheless curled into a charming grin, with blue-gray eyes glistening with humor. The old man was in a gray overcoat over a white shirt vest, with black trousers filling out his appearance.  
  
"It would appear that your surmise was correct," a second new voice intoned. It did not have the hoarseness of age, but a deliberation in it that was settled and calm in tone. This man was in a gray suit and matching trousers with a brown robe over them, the hood lowered to reveal a face of a middle-aged man with dark eyes and darker hair.  
  
But for Barnes and Lucy, the most distinct feature on the man's head were his ears. His sharp, pointed ears.  
  
Scotty nearly stumbled from the stool. A look of sheer, surprised joy crossed his face. "Doctor McCoy!", he blurted out. "Mister Spock!"  
  
"Well, there you are, Scotty," McCoy answered, the grin growing on his wizened face. "It's about time we caught up with you. We've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
  


**Undiscovered Frontier  
_"The Important Things"_**

  
  
  
Scotty's laugh echoed in the New Liberty Ale and Beer Company bar. "I had no idea!", he cried out. "Why didn't ye call, I'd have met ye right away!"  
  
"The good Doctor insisted," Spock replied evenly. "And I indulged his desire for amusement."  
  
"Oh, don't let him fool you, Spock loved the idea. As much as he can love anything," McCoy guffawed. With Spock's quiet assistance he got up onto the stool beside Scotty. "The truth is, we didn't know if you'd be showing up, given the war you people have gotten pulled into. But once we met up in your capital and talked about it, we decided to make the trip anyway."  
  
"I met Doctor McCoy on the L2M1 Universe's Earth," Spock clarified. "It was happenstance that we were present there together to make the journey."  
  
"Wait." Lucy rose from her stool and stepped around Barnes and Scotty to face the newcomers. "So you two are from the _Enterprise_ too? Did you get stuck in a transporter like Scotty did?"  
  
"Oh, no we did not young lady," McCoy answered. "We got to this century the old-fashioned way."  
  
Lucy sensed the "emphasis on _old_ " remark that was forming in Barnes' mind, and now making its way to his mouth. She gave him another, somewhat-less playful punch to the arm, so he never got beyond the first syllable of "emphasis" before the sound turned into a surprised, "Ow!" She ignored the resulting sullen look on his face.  
  
"As Spock was saying, we met up on the capital Earth of the Alliance and since everyone was talking about the anniversary and how your ship usually attends, we decided to see if you'd show up." McCoy looked to the bartender. "Son, I'd like a mint julep, if you don't mind."  
  
Pierre nodded and went to get said drink.  
  
"Not to pry, but shouldn't someone your age be a little… careful about alcohol?", Lucy asked, trying to be polite.  
  
McCoy let out a chuckle. It was Spock who answered, "I have found from long experience, Lieutenant, that the good Doctor rarely does the logical thing."  
  
That prompted a sarcastic look to cross the older man's face. "When you've put up with that damned Vulcan logic for a century, kids, you can put up with _anything_."  
  
Barnes broke out into chuckles. "Scotty said you were a real smartass, Doc, nice to see it in the flesh."  
  
Scotty turned and gave Barnes a bit of a glare. "I dinnae put it like _that_ , Tom. Ah, where are my manners…" He turned back to his old comrades. "Doctor, Mister Spock, this is Lieutenant Tom Barnes, my senior Assistant on th' _Aurora_. Th' lad is possibly th' finest young engineer o' this generation… if he can learn when t' control that mouth o' his." He held out a hand toward Lucy. "An' this fine young lass is Lieutenant Lucy Lucero, she's with ship operations an' is a decent engineer an' pilot tae boot."  
  
"Doctor, Mister Spock, a pleasure to meet you." Lucy offered her hand.  
  
"Likewise, young lady," McCoy said, putting the fullest of charm into his greeting.  
  
"Lieutenant." Spock nodded and offered his hand as well. During the handshake Lucy was surprised to feel a connection form, very latently, with him. She could sense the warmth under his austere Vulcan bearing - whatever he said, Spock was quite delighted at the occasion. "I see you have mental gifts of your own," he added.  
  
Lucy took a moment, out of surprise, before nodding. "Yes, I've… learned some over the last year or so," she said.  
  
Spock gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.  
  
And it was then that Lucy felt very much like an interloper. _We shouldn't be here_ went through her mind. "It was a pleasure to meet you both," she said with as much politeness as she could bring to bear. "But Lieutenant Barnes and I should be going, we have other things to attend to."  
  
Barnes gave her a bewildered look. "What the hell do you mean by that, we don't…"  
  
Lucy shot him a hot glare. But it was Scotty who said, "Lad, ye still have those diagnostics t' run on th' warp plasma feeds."  
  
"But I can get those done in…" Barnes stopped when he saw the looks on both Lucy's face and on Scotty's. "Right. Plasma feeds. Gotcha." With a sullen look he slid off the bar stool and joined Lucy in departing.  
  
Once they were out the door Scotty sighed, returning his attention to his two comrades. "Th' lad's goin' t' be a great engineer, but he's a bit daft when it comes t' th' social graces."  
  
"Well, we can't all be so charming and likeable," McCoy said with a pleased grin. "Now, we've got several decades of catching up to do."  
  
"Aye, that we do, Doctor," Scotty happily agreed. "That we do."  
  
  
  
  
Near the Colony's Administration Building was the Medical Plaza, containing the main hospital for New Liberty and adjoining doctor's offices, medical labs, and outpatient care centers. The buildings were painted marble white with holographic signposts that shifted languages every few seconds, displaying names in over a dozen languages to ensure that all of the colonists could understand them without a translator handy.  
  
Wearing a blue civilian jacket and white shirt with matching pants, Jarod entered one of the office structures and easily found his way to the office of the Colony Dean of Psychiatry, on the first floor in the eastern hall. The secretary waved him into the elegant office of the Dean himself. "Sydney," he called out.  
  
His surrogate father and mentor looked up from his desk. "Ah, Jarod," Sydney said, a smile crossing his face. Well into middle-aged, the gray-haired man stood to his feet with some energy and accepted an embrace from Jarod. "It's good to see you."  
  
"And it's good to see you too." Jarod clapped Sydney's shoulder before ending the embrace. Sydney showed him to a chair before sitting in the other guest chair. "And it's good to see how well you're doing."  
  
"Well… I am fortunate. Governor Rankin was a gracious sponsor, and the other mental-care professionals in the Colony thought it would be a good idea to formally organize." Sydney put his digital reader in low power mode and set it aside. "How have you been, Jarod?"  
  
"I'm doing well," Jarod replied.  
  
"So you are." Sydney's expression turned serious. "Have you had any luck with the Centre's data yet?"  
  
That caused Jarod to frown and sigh. "A few clues, but nothing substantial. From what I have seen, the Centre has a lot to answer for."  
  
"That they do."  
  
For a moment there was silence. Jarod was the first to change the subject. "How are the others?"  
  
A small smile crossed Sydney's face. "Well, Nicholas is enjoying his work at the school."  
  
"He's good with kids," Jarod agreed. "Did Broots finish his course?"  
  
"He did. Now he's working with the Colony's government as a computer technician. It's the sort of honest work he wanted to start."  
  
Jarod nodded. "Broots and Debbie deserve the quiet life." A sad look came to his face. "I haven't heard from Angelo in a few weeks. Is he okay?"  
  
"About as well as can be hoped." Sydney frowned. "I have monitored his progress at the institution that accepted him. Telepathic experts will help his condition more than anything else can."  
  
'At least he's getting help." Jarod owed much to Angelow, finding a way to help Jarod from within the Centre. Trying to get what was left of his mind working was the least they could do for him. Of course, with everyone else out of the way he was left with one final point of inquiry. "Miss Parker doesn't return any messages I sent," he said to Sydney.  
  
The older man sighed. "She has had the most trouble adjusting. And she worries for what Mr. Parker has gone through back at the Centre. The likelihood that he was blamed for your attack and that he's been killed, it… scares her."  
  
"Although she's probably making the fear look like anger."  
  
"Oh, definitely." Sydney smiled thinly. "She gave up smoking, at least."  
  
"Even with all of this" Jarod gestured to the multidevice on his wrist, "that seems like the biggest miracle of them all."  
  
"It was necessary for her to join Colony Security."  
  
Jarod's eyes widened a little. "Really? She joined the security force?"  
  
"In an advisory capacity, she's not doing the police work," Sydney revealed. "She assists in investigations. We do have some issues with the interstellar black market. New Liberty's autonomous status and small size has encouraged various organizations to attempt operations here. Miss Parker helps in shutting them down."  
  
Jarod nodded and chuckled. "She's always good at tracking people down. I've learned that the hard way."  
  
"So…" Sydney put his hands together. "Dinner, Jarod?"  
  
"Of course. Carranzo's?"  
  
"There is a new Italian eatery near the Plaza that opened a few months ago," Sydney said. "I thought they might provide an alternative."  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
  
  
  
The New Liberty Spaceport, outside of the main city, was a new addition to the Colony. While before vessels with passengers had simply made use of minor fields outside of town, now they could land and disgorge said passengers directly into prepared terminals. Lucy stood in one of those terminals, her eyes on the brown, boxy Gersallian transport that had just landed, while further behind it other vessels were milling about. She identified passenger shuttles and liners from a number of the other universes up and down this terminal and the others.  
  
She felt Meridina's arrival a moment before the Gersallian woman stepped through the terminal gate, carrying her small duffel bag of personal items and wearing the blue traveling robe of a Gersallian Knight of Swenya - a _swevyra'se_ \- over a white jerkin and cream-colored pants. The brown-haired woman had clearly felt her too and smiled at her. Lucy could feel that Meridina was better off than she had been before her leave. Not entirely better, that was certain, but at least feeling better.  
  
"Welcome back, Meridina," Lucy said to her teacher, her friend, with a smile.  
  
"Thank you kindly, Lucy." Meridina looked around. "I suppose Robert is…"  
  
"...right here," Robert cut in, stepping up beside Lucy. He nodded to her and then grinned at Meridina. "Just in the nick of time."  
  
"Of course. Although I did not wish to pull you away from your cousin."  
  
"Beth and I talked over a working lunch, but she's back at the job now." Robert clearly sensed Meridina's state of mind as well. "It looks like you feel better now."  
  
"I do," she stated. "The darkness Amaunet created inside of me is in abeyance. I am in control and reconciled to what happened." A look of amusement came to her. "I trust that you two have been keeping up your training?"  
  
The looks they exchanged confirmed that they had, indeed, not done so, and had been doing other things.  
  
"Then it appears I have returned just in time," she teased.  
  
  
  
  
The bar echoed with the laughter of McCoy and Scotty while Spock observed with his usual stoic patience for his comrades' outward emotions. "An' I'll never forget th' look on th' Captain's face," Scotty continued. "I thought for sure that Chekov was goin' t' end up below decks for th' rest o' his career!"  
  
"He almost _did_ ," McCoy revealed. "Spock and I had to talk Jim into giving him another chance."  
  
"Aye, an' it's a good thing ye did. Th' lad ended up one o' our best."  
  
"Indeed," Spock agreed.  
  
McCoy nodded in agreement while taking another sip from his mint julep. "Hrm. Needs a little work," he judged. "But if this is his first, it's not bad."  
  
"I'll be sure t' pass that along."  
  
The smile on McCoy's face turned sardonic. "So, Scotty, how _did_ you end up trying to run with these kids anyway?"  
  
Scotty chuckled. "Well, Doctor, they saved my life, for one. Besides… they're good kids. Just needed some guidance is all."  
  
"The reports of their missions that I am aware of have made for some intriguing reading." Spock was still nursing his non-alcoholic beverage, one of the fruit drinks offered by the establishment. "Although I have also been curious as to why you came out of retirement to answer to such a young crew."  
  
"Like I said, they're a good crew, good people. And the things they're standin' for are worth my time." Scotty quaffed at his pint. "They're nae our old crew, o' course. They cannae be. But they're good folk an' I enjoy workin' with them."  
  
McCoy grinned at him. "Now, Scotty, that's not all and you know it. There's no fooling an old country doctor. Especially not when you've been his patient for a long, long time."  
  
"Ha!" Scotty shook his head. "No, I dinnae suppose ye're fooled." A twinkle appeared in the old engineer's eye. "Th' truth is, Doctor, I wasnae ready t' retire. An' t' see th' things these kids had, th' idea o' jumpin' between universes, nae t' mention buildin' an' runnin' that beautiful ship they'd inherited from th' Darglan, I cudnae walk away from that."  
  
McCoy nodded gingerly. "Well, I suppose you couldn't, could you." He set his now-empty mint julep aside. "And it's as good as any a reason to try to keep up with the young."  
  
"Ah, I cannae keep up with 'em, Doctor, I dinnae even try," Scotty answered. "I let them do th' runnin'."  
  
"And that, Mister Scott, is the best way to handle it."  
  
"I am myself curious to know more about the Darglan," Spock said, rejoining the conversation. "The Romulan government has been increasing their own investigations into the existence of the species."  
  
"Aye, I imagine they would. Th' scunners were just about ready t' go t' war for th' drive technology last year."  
  
"Indeed. Which tells me that the Darglan technology must be quite remarkable."  
  
"Ye dinnae ken th' half of it, Mister Spock." Scotty shook his head. "It took me three weeks t' figure out how their plans for th' _Aurora_ 's power systems were supposed t' be laid out. Workin' naqia reactors isnae like anything I'd done before."  
  
"I admit my curiosity to see how your vessel has turned out."  
  
McCoy chuckled. "Just come out and say it, Spock. You want Scotty to give us a _tour_."  
  
Spock maintained his stoic demeanor when he slightly turned his head to address McCoy. "I would not wish to take up Mister Scott's valuable time, Doctor."  
  
"And now you're playing for sympathy," McCoy laughed. He looked to Scotty. "But hell, I'd love to see more of these kids that you've gotten yourself mixed up with."  
  
The grin on the Scotsman's face didn't change. "Well now, I think that I might be able t' arrange somethin'. How long are ye plannin' on stayin' in New Liberty?"  
  
"Well, since I'm here already, I thought I'd check in on your medical services around here," McCoy said. "I might as well put this damned Admiral rank to use if I've been saddled with it."  
  
"I have already scheduled an appointment with Governor Rankin tomorrow morning," Spock explained. "I intend to inquire about the possibility of settling a colony of Romulan and Vulcan Unificationists on the planet."  
  
"Well then, let me give ye th' contact frequency, an' I can get ye aboard tomorrow evenin'."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," McCoy said warmly.  
  
  
  
  
The Lookout wasn't as busy as it would normally be at this time of day, given the number of crewmembers who were planetside. Even Angel and Caterina Delgado, currently enjoying a late lunch, were only getting a light meal in lieu of visiting Carranzo's in the colony for dinner. The bowls of soup were nevertheless nourishing and enjoyable, and the two sisters were happily slurping away.  
  
Well, perhaps not happily. Angel noticed her little sister kept glancing toward the bar of the crew lounge with a nervous look. Finally, with most of her meal done anyway, Angel finished a spoonful and looked at Caterina with interest on her face. "Cat, why are you so worked up? What's wrong?"  
  
Cat forcefully gulped down the soup in her mouth. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wr-wrong. I just, I mean, I'm thinking about my simulations, that all. I'm running a physics simulation on jump point formations."  
  
Before she even finished that sentence, her head swiveled back to the bar. Angel didn't stop an expression of pure skepticism from appearing over her face. "Uh huh," she intoned. "Really."  
  
"Yeah. Uh…" Cat's cheeks were blushing faintly.  
  
Angel turned her own head toward the bar, where a few people were at various seats, most toward the center. But there was one who was alone, a young woman with a dark bronze complexion and a fairly attractive, if somewhat slim, build. Her short hair, which while combed outward failed to get to her shoulders, was a bright vibrant purple in tone, the same purple as her eyes.  
  
"Ensign Arterria," Angel mumbled. The young navigation officer, Violeta Arterria, was one of Nick Locarno's subordinates newly-assigned to the ship before the New Year. The young woman came from the Sirian League of L2M1, where gene modifications on coloration, or even other appearance aspects, were common in their society. She'd seemed to be the usual bright young officer type Angel was getting to know since the Alliance was formed; eager to show her worth and to be recognized for her merits by superiors.  
  
Angel looked back to Cat. And a little light bulb went off in Angel's head, causing her to smile with amusement and a little bit of sisterly affection. "You're smitten, aren't you?"  
  
"What? Smitten?" Cat blinked and forced herself to turn to face her grinning sister. "No. No! I'm not, I mean, I'm just…" Cat couldn't get Angel to stop grinning at her and finally surrendered. "Okay, maybe a little. Not a little. A lot. But she's b-beautiful and... and exotic… and awesome and I'm just…"  
  
"...an extremely intelligent young woman who is looking for someone interesting to be with," Angel finished for her sister. "And I don't see how anyone would say you're ugly, Cat."  
  
Cat looked to Angel with a thin smile. "That's because you're here, Angel, and if they called me ugly you'd punch them."  
  
Angel considered that response. "Yeah, probably," she admitted. "But seriously, stop underestimating yourself. You don't need to hide what you are anymore. You're interested in her. Go talk to her, Cat."  
  
Caterina swallowed, looking from her sister to Ensign Arterria and back to her sister. "If she brushes me off, you're not going to hit her, are you?"  
  
Angel gave Cat a bemused look. "Regardless of what Rob, Zack, and Tom think, I don't go around punching people for little things." Seeing that hadn't satisfied her sister, Angel sighed. "Alright. I promise, no punching the girl if she doesn't like you. Okay?'  
  
"Okay." Cat nodded, breathing in. "Okay. I can do this. I can say 'Hi' and be friendly. I'm like that all the time, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Angel assured her.  
  
"Right. Be friendly. Say 'Hi'. Don't worry about anything… don't worry." Caterina stood up from the table and, with growing yet fragile determination, walked over to where Ensign Arterria was sipping at something.  
  
Angel watched her sister long enough to be sure she'd struck up a conversation with the young woman before finishing her last few spoonfuls of soup and departing the Lookout.  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ medbay was blessedly quiet when Locarno arrived, slightly limping along until he got up on a bed. Leo appeared out of the offices area and went up to him, scanner at the ready. "Well, Nick, the good news is that all of the mending points are aligned properly and healing. The bad news…" Leo allowed himself a slight grin. "...is that you won't be doing any dancing for the celebration this year."  
  
Locarno gave him a bemused look. "Sounds like a real disappointment, Doc."  
  
"I imagined it would be." Leo looked over the results. "The other good news is that I'm bumping you back to full time duty once the ceremonies are done. Your legs have shown enough recovery to justify that. Hopefully this is the last time you let yourself get stuck in a cave-in."  
  
"I'll do my best to avoid that, Doc." Locarno sighed. "So, any plans?"  
  
"I'm attending meetings with the doctors down in the colony all week long," Leo replied. "I'll take some time out for the parade, of course…"  
  
He stopped when Locarno gave him a sardonic look. "I'd think you, of all people, would appreciate the need for some downtime."  
  
Leo leveled a look at him, a thin smile that was not really a smile. "And you're going to diagnose my need for leave time?"  
  
"Well." Locarno clearly stopped to take a moment, thinking on the best way to say what was on his mind. "It's not exactly hard to see you're still broken up about Joshua Marik dying."  
  
The smile had vanished from Leo's face.  
  
Locarno saw it too. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say. "I know it's…"  
  
"I get enough of the act from our esteemed First Officer," Leo said quietly. "I don't need it from you too."  
  
"Everyone is worried about you," Locarno managed to say.  
  
Leo nodded. "Of course you are, you're my friends." A look of quiet frustration came to his face. "But a kid died in my OR. A kid who might have lived if I'd done something different. This isn't something that fixes itself with the power of friendship, Nick. I have to work through it myself, alright?"  
  
Locarno could see he would make no progress. He nodded quietly. "I see your point."  
  
"Good." Leo motioned to the door. "Your checkup is complete. I'll see you again in a couple of days."  
  
With the conversation clearly ended, Locarno left the medbay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew celebrate another anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.

Robert returned to the _Aurora_ with Lucy and Meridina and split from them immediately to see to the paperwork in his office.  
  
There was an unexpected door chime sound that caused him to look up. "Come in," he said.  
  
He'd expected Julia, or maybe Jarod. But it was Zack who stepped in. "So, how's Beth?"  
  
"In charge, more paperwork than me, and more political headaches," Robert said.  
  
"And openly out, too, I hear." Zack plopped into a seat opposite Robert's desk. "Good for her."  
  
"Yes." Robert tried not to grin too widely. "You know Julia's the one handling shore leaves and runabout rentals, right?"  
  
Zack laughed. "Not this year."  
  
Robert blinked in surprise. "I figured you'd want to see Clara."  
  
As soon as he said it, he could sense Zack's mirth and amusement. "Oh, that's not necessary."  
  
"So she _is_ coming here?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she arrives tomorrow by about noon," Zack said. "  
And I'm going to disable my multidevice comm to make sure we're not disturbed."  
  
"If only I could," Robert sighed. He finished a signature on one piece of paperwork and electronically filed it. Satisfied with the work he had done so far, he put the reader down and looked at Zack. "I'm happy for you and Clara, Zack. I hope you enjoy your time with her."  
  
"I intend to, don't worry."  
  
"I know it's been a year…"  
  
Robert stopped when Zack's hand came up. "Ah, ah, no. No using your new mumbo jumbo mind stuff to feel how I feel about my dad. It's been a year since he died, yeah, and it still hurts, and that's why I'm looking forward to Clara coming tomorrow. It's a way for me to enjoy myself instead of wallowing in grief."  
  
There was a quiet nod from Robert. "That's a good way to approach it."  
  
"The reason I came here, Rob, is that I think you and I need to stage an intervention."  
  
That prompted Robert to give his old friend a confused look. "An intervention? For…?"  
  
"Who else? For Julie." Zack shook his head. "She's been spending so much time arranging leaves she's not taking one for herself."  
  
At that Robert shrugged. "Well, that's her usual way. She's always being the responsible one."  
  
"Yeah, well, I think she needs to get out, enjoy a day to herself. And not just the day of the parade."  
  
"Did you have something in mind?", Robert asked.  
  
The smile that crossed Zack's face was infectious.  
  
  
  
  
With the day nearly over Angel decided it was time to check in on Caterina, just to make sure she was okay… and, Angel had to admit to herself, to see how her sister's approach to Ensign Arterria went.  
  
The first sign that things were not going as she might have expected was that Caterina was not in her quarters. Nor, it turned out, was she in Science Lab 1 or Science Lab 2. The ten minutes it took Angel to go to each place, certain each time that she'd find Cat there, finally prompted her to simply press her multidevice and tap it into the ship's computer. "Computer, where is Lieutenant Caterina Delgado?", Angel asked.  
  
After a moment the feminine computer voice responded, " _Lieutenant Delgado is in Holodeck 3._ "  
  
Angel blinked. Why would Cat be in a _holodeck_? Her recreation was always going to the science labs to check on the gajillion simulations and scientific studies she was always doing.  
  
With her curiosity further stoked by this, Angel continued on her way to Holodeck 3, halfway down the ship on Deck 14.  
  
The holodeck was not sealed when she got there, nor was a privacy marker put up. Clearly Caterina didn't consider anything happening to be private. Angel found that oddly comforting.  
  
With a press of a button the door slid open and warmth immediately hit Angel, a humid heat that reminded her of the kind you found in swamps. And indeed the interior was apparently a swamp, high dark trees and water standing everywhere off a beaten path before her. She stepped into the swampy area and, within a couple of steps, found an opening through the forest that led her to a more open area, pockmarked by ruins of marble and granite.  
  
There were armed figures scattered about, most not moving. For some it was obvious why, with the arrows sticking out of them. Most were in chainmail or leather jerkins that looked medieval, and all had a grayish, inhuman pallor to them, with thin and long pointed ears.  
  
Angel looked in the direction of a shout that she knew came from Caterina. "On the right!" She ran a short distance to the bottom steps of a ziggurat of the same worn marble, more of the enemy figures strewn about. Enemies still alive were crowding the steps.  
  
And standing against them were just two people. Angel recognized Ensign Arterria's face, but she certainly looked off, even outlandish, in her low-cut white and green top with bared arms and what looked like very short shorts - they barely went thigh-length - joined by long boots or leggings that stopped mid-thigh. A white-brimmed white hat with a single dark blue feather in it was nestled over her purple hair.  
  
Angel watched Violeta bring up an elegantly-carved longbow and put an arrow in it, its metal tip glistening in the light. In a rapid motion that spoke of training and practice Violeta pulled the string back and fired the arrow. It caught one of the gray-skinned enemies in the sternum. The being howled and fell down the stairs. By that point Violeta had already re-strung her bow and put an arrow into another foe.  
  
Beside Violeta was Caterina, wearing a dark blue robe and a floppy yellow hat. She had a rod in one hand and was waving it at the enemies. "How do I use this stuff?"  
  
"The spell names, remember?", Violeta answered.  
  
"Oh, okay… wait, how do I cast… oh, I remember!" Cat swung her rod around and began chanting in Spanish.  
  
Angel didn't know how this game worked, but seeing an enemy advancing on her sister, and knowing her sister's partner in this fantasy was busy with her own enemy, drove her forward. She charged up the stone stairs and slammed into the gray-skinned figure. It was like she had tackled an offensive lineman (as she had indeed done in what was very much a prior life); the sheer reaction force nearly took her breath away. The weight of the being's armor, and his own weight, had made sure of that.  
  
Just as she entered Cat's sight, Cat finished her chant by pointing her hand forward and calling out the word " _Blizzara!_ ". Ice cold power formed ahead of them a blast of cold so intense it created a virtual block of ice around their foes that imprisoned them, save for Angel and her opponent. Only after she finished this did she notice her sister's presence. "Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
Angel almost answered, but the enemy - whatever he was - smacked her in the face. By all rights the hit was hard enough that it should have bloodied her nose, or even broken it. But just as the hit landed the strike was suddenly slowed to greatly minimize the impact.  
  
Nevertheless Angel was thrown backward. She landed on the stone ledge with a pained "oompf".  
  
The gray man got back to his feet and stopped. An arrow was now sticking out of his neck. He toppled over.  
  
Cat was already going over to her. "Are you okay?!", her sister cried out. "That looked like it hurt."  
  
"Not as much as it should have. I'm shocked my nose isn't broken." Angel sat up and looked over her sister, in her flowing dark robe. "....okay, why are you dressed up for Halloween?"  
  
Cat made an amused face. "It's not for Halloween," she protested. "It's part of the game."  
  
Angel gave her a puzzled look. "Game? This?"  
  
" _Ultimate Fantasy: Worlds of Adventure_ ," answered Violeta, who was putting her bow up. She looked to Angel with some irritation. Angel acknowledged it with a sigh. She had generally violated some holodeck decorum by barging into an active session. But she could see Cat's reaction to her sister's presence and said nothing. "It's a holo-RPG."  
  
"Uh huh." Angel nodded slowly. "And you become magic-users or something?'  
  
"Yep!", Cat declared. "Isn't this fun?"  
  
Angel blinked at her. "Well, I see the fun in hitting things, but you're usually in your lab talking about neutrinos and tachyons and tetryons and whateveryons."  
  
"Yeah, but this is fun too!" Cat grinned at Violeta. "And when Violeta told me what it was and how it worked, I had to try it."  
  
"And she's the only one on the ship who will play with me," Violeta added. "And it gives me a reason to keep up with archery practice."  
  
Angel blinked at that. "Archery?", she asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. My father won a Gold Medal in the Interstellar Olympic Games when I was little. He taught me everything I know." Violeta gestured to the top. "I'll go pick up the Crystal and save our progress. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Violeta started going up the stairs, leaving immediate earshot to let the sisters talk.  
  
"I thought you were just going to talk to her?", Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I did. But this came up and I had time on my hands and she wanted someone to play with so I decided to be her partner. It's cool though, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose. The safeties _are_ on, right?"  
  
Cat sighed. "Of course. Otherwise, you'd have a broken nose."  
  
"Good. Because I heard one too many stories about safety malfunctions from Worf and Data."  
  
"That's why Tom triple-checked all of the systems back when we installed them." Cat smiled. "Captain Farmer told him one too many stories of the same kind. And you really didn't have to check up on me, you know? I'm safe here on the ship." After a moment's contemplation Cat quickly added, "When we're not being shot at by Nazis or crazy violent people with their own Darglan Facility."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Angel insisted. "And to see how it went."  
  
"Well, it went great." The smile hadn't vanished from Cat's face. "Why don't you give it a try? Violeta showed me the classes. You can be a monk."  
  
The reply was a bemused look from Angel. "A _monk_?"  
  
"Well, not St. Francis. I'm talking kung fu monk," Cat pointed out. "Then you'd get to hit people."  
  
"Uh huh." Angel crossed her arms.  
  
By this point Violeta was coming back down. She held up a solid crystal of blue color. "The Crystal of Courage. Now I just need Wisdom to complete the module and go on to the Elemental Crystals." Violeta looked over to Cat. "But that can wait. I've got some leave tomorrow and I really want to visit New Liberty and see what it's like."  
  
"Oh, it's great," Cat said. "There are lots of fun places to eat, craftsmen making stuff, it's like a fair when the anniversary celebration happens."  
  
"You know more than I do." Violeta gave Cat a grin. "I'd love to have you show me around. I mean, if you have the leave time too."  
  
It was awkward for Angel to stand there and hear that, knowing what this meant for her sister. Caterina looked like she was stuck in a loop, unsure of how she should react and utterly frightened of what a rejection might involve. Her cheeks turned pink. After several moments she found her voice. "Oh. Uh… sure! Yes, I'd love to show you around and hang out with you… I mean…"  
  
Violeta didn't seem oblivious to the effect she'd had on Caterina. A faint pink color appeared on the darkened bronze of her cheeks. "I'll see you at 1000 hours then?"  
  
"Um, yeah, 1000 hours." Caterina nodded. "Transporter Station 1."  
  
Violeta nodded and smiled more comfortably. "I'll be there." She held up the crystal. "Oh, touch this too. It'll consider the quest completed."  
  
Caterina did. A set of stats appeared nearby in mid-air. "So… I leveled up?", Cat asked.  
  
"Yeah, you did." Violeta looked away. "Computer, log off the game, please."  
  
" _Content saved. Logging off user._ "  
  
The game environment faded in favor of the blue-walled chamber of the holodeck. Violeta continued on to the nearby door, taking the time to wave and say "See you tomorrow!" before stepping out.  
  
"See you!", Cat called back to her, just before the door slid closed. Once she was done she checked the multi-device. "Eek! It's almost 2330! I never realized it was that late! I'd better get to bed!"  
  
"I'd tease you about if you had a hot date tomorrow… but you apparently do," Angel remarked, grinning.  
  
"It's so exciting. I'm never going to sleep tonight." Caterina looked down at her costume. "I'd better get back to my quarters and get this off so I can get ready for bed."  
  
"My sister the sorceress," Angel teased.  
  
  
  
  
Julia's morning routine went as it usually did. She woke up. She scarfed down breakfast for energy. She spent fifteen minutes warming up and then exercising, culminating with a _t'ai chi_ / _mok'bara_ fusion. She took a shower and satisfied herself that she wasn't gaining pounds (or was it more appropriate to use kilograms now?) and had remained generally in the athletic shape she'd enjoyed since High School. And then she put on her uniform and went to her office to continue sorting through leave requests.  
  
To her surprise, she found three figures waiting. Robert had beaten her there, a big surprise since he usually took that extra half hour each morning to get ready. Even longer if Angel had stayed in his quarters that night.  
  
But he had beaten her this morning. And he wasn't alone, with Zack and Leo standing to either side. "Good morning," she saida to the, a little bewildered. "Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"I did some checking," Leo said. "Do you know how long it's been since you last had leave?"  
  
She shrugged. It had been a while, true. After a moment she said, "What about it?"  
  
"I checked the logs. You haven't taken any leave time from the ship, not even liberty, since we were on _Babylon-5_ ," Leo explained.  
  
"Which… fits you, but is a bit sad," Robert added. "You didn't even take time off when we were in the yard after Gamma PIratus."  
  
To that Julia shrugged. "Well, yeah. The ship was being fixed. I wanted to be here to make sure it all went smoothly."  
  
"I was back for the last three weeks of that," Robert pointed out. "You could have taken time."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I've informed Captain Dale that I am concerned for your well-being," Leo stated firmly. "And that I want you put on liberty for the next three days."  
  
"And I've agreed."  
  
Julia held a hand up. "Wait. What… you can't…"  
  
"The regulations are clear, Commander," Robert said. "I can. Even if I wasn't Captain." He smiled thinly at her. "So my orders are that you take the next few days to enjoy the anniversary celebration planetside."  
  
Julia went to protest. But she stopped - she'd studied those regulations personally. "But I don't mind it…"  
  
"Maybe not now, but eventually you'll burn out." Robert shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Jarod and I can pick up the slack and make sure the liberty schedules work. Go enjoy yourself."  
  
"Remember," Leo said, "that's an order."  
  
Julia gave them a scowl that was only half-playful. She turned to Zack. "And what are you doing here? Was this your idea, Zack?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She frowned and crossed her arms. "I'll get you back for this, you know."  
  
"Yep." Zack nodded and gestured down the hall. "But before you kick my ass, how about you join me at the spaceport? There's a ship coming in, and maybe you'll meet someone you'll actually want to spend the time with?"  
  
Julia glowered at him. "Zack, is this an attempt to _hook me up with someone_?"  
  
He held a hand up. "Not at all."  
  
"Because if it is…"  
  
She left the threat hanging as they walked off.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Robert looked over at Leo with a bemused grin. "Thank you for that backup, Leo."  
  
"Ha." A chuckle came from the lab coat-clad ship's doctor. "After all of this time of her doing that to me, it was fun to turn the tables." Leo gave Robert a look. "So you're just going to do the paperwork yourself?"  
  
"I am. And juggle the schedules for leaves. At least until the afternoon, when Angel and I are due planetside." Robert's grin turned soft and pleased. "Angel and I are joining Beth and her significant other for dinner tonight."  
  
"Have fun with that," Leo replied while walking away.  
  
Robert heard that and sighed. The things he did for his friends…  
  
Indeed, before he could make more than a few steps away from the door to the office, he was met by Scotty. "Cap'n," he said respectfully.  
  
"Scotty," Robert answered. "If you're coming to see Julia about your department's schedule for the leaves, I've taken that over."  
  
"Oh?" The old engineer evinced interest in what he said. "Ye finally made th' lass take a break?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll suffer appropriately for it," Robert sighed. "So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, sir, I was goin' tae ask permission to give a tour."  
  
"To whom?", Robert asked. He wearily remembered how he'd gotten grilled over the tour given to Meridina's father Karesl.  
  
"T' some friends o' mine," Scotty answered. A qiant smile came to his face. "A couple o' my old crewmates from th' _Enteprise_ are attendin' th' anniversary, I'd like t show them about."  
  
"Really?" Robert felt his interest peak. "Who?"  
  
"Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy."  
  
Robert was surprised at the names. He'd heard them before, and not just from Scotty. And he could sense how pleased the old man was at having his old comrades come to see his new ship. "Well, I'd be honored to have them aboard. Here, let me sign the paperwork, then you can get started on the arrangements." A thought brought a grin to his face. "Going to introduce Cat to Spock?"  
  
The smile that split the engineer's face was all the answer he needed.  
  
  
  
  
Julia and Zack were in uniform when they transported down to the Spaceport's private shuttle area. Unlike the public areas, for liners and commercial shuttles, they could stand in the landing area and wait for the craft they were due to meet as it came into its berth.  
  
"Julie, Julie, Julie," Zack said, amusement in his tone. "You look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here."  
  
"I'd rather be dealing with the long list of liberty requests," she answered. "These things have to be…"  
  
"...they'll be done. But you don't always have to be the one doing them." Zack shook his head. "Take a break, enjoy life, have fun. Keeping the ship running can't be the only thing in your life."  
  
Julia gave him a smirk in reply. "Says the guy who talks about his ship all the time."  
  
"She's not all I talk about, though."  
  
Any conversation that might have continued was cut off by the sound of the engine on the incoming craft. It came in as a pale dot on the blue sky, growing in size until it's gray bulk was plainly visible. Julia stared at it in surprise. She hadn't expected to see such a ship arrive.  
  
The Colonial Navy Raptor craft came to a picture-perfect landing about a hundred feet away. Once its engines had died down and it was safe to do so, the two approached it.  
  
The side door opened as they did. Clara Davis appeared, wearing a gray jacket over a blue sleeveless blouse and loose skirt. Her dark hair was combed back into a ponytail. She spotted Zack, called out to him, and then ran up to him. He opened his arms and took her into an embrace. They kissed warmly, passionately, for several seconds. "I've missed you," Zack said, putting his hands on her cheeks.  
  
"I've missed you more," Clara countered, smiling. Julia thought it looked good on her.  
  
Three more people stepped out of the Raptor. "How's it going, Loverboy?", called out Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace.  
  
Julia gave Zack a bemused look. "Just what happened to you while you were with the Fleet?"  
  
Zack's kiss with Clara had ended, allowing him to speak. "The Colonial pilots will pick nicknames for each other," Zack replied. He blushed. "So they picked one for me."  
  
"And it fits so well," Kara added.  
  
Julia looked to the others on the craft. She didn't recognize the brown-haired man in a civilian jacket, who now came up beside Kara. Their mutual body language made that relationship clear.  
  
The final figure, however, was one she did recognize. Like Kara he was in a Colonial uniform, with a darker shade of brown hair. "Commander Adama," she said respectfully.  
  
Lee Adama nodded. "Commander Andreys." His tone was as friendly as Julia's. Though their rank name was the same, in truth he was the equivalent of a full Captain and a superior officer. "President Baltar extends his greetings. He's asked me to represent the Colonies for your celebration."  
  
"It's good to have you here," she said to him. Julia offered her hand and Lee took it warmly. "I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"I intend to try." Lee noticed Julia looking at Kara's friend. "And this is Samuel Anders, Kara's partner."  
  
"Mister Anders." Julia offered her hand.  
  
Anders took it. "Commander."  
  
"Anders is a pyramid player," Zack explained. "It's the favorite sport for the Colonies. Like basketball and rugby mixed up."  
  
" _Was_ might be the term soon," Anders said. "Your baseball is becoming more popular every day."  
  
"Baseball?" Julia chuckled and gave Zack another look. "It sounds like you were awfully busy during your time with the Fleet."  
  
"All I did was open a Little League for the kids," Zack insisted. He still had an arm around Clara. "Anyway, I've booked you all rooms at the New Liberty Visitors' Lodge, it's not far from the center of the Colony and you'll get to see everything. I promise." He looked to Julia. "And then once everyone has their luggage in their rooms, I can show you all the fun spots. The only rule is that we have to have fun, and that includes _you_..." He leveled a playfully paranoid look at Julia. "...Miss Responsible One."  
  
Julia crossed her arms. Seeing Lee and Kara's expressions, she said, " _Someone_ convinced Captain Dale that I needed a day off."  
  
"Ah." Kara grinned. "Well, let's make it one to remember, then! First we get some rooms, and then we show your little city here how Colonial pilots can party!"  
  
Julia sighed. She noticed the sympathetic look Lee gave her and silently thanked him for it. "Somehow I know I'm going to regret this," she mumbled, unheard by anyone but Lee.  
  
  
  
  
  
The streets of the initial colony center were narrower than in other parts of the city, and the structures there were the smallest. Like the nearby Administration Building, they'd been made using Darglan prefabricated pieces, to provide the initial colony with dwellings.  
  
Caterina and Violeta walked down one of those streets, where colony workers were still preparing for the next day's festivities. They were in uniform, Cat's uniform having the light blue trim of a science officer while Violeta's had the red trim of a command and navigation officer. Cat, as usual, was wearing the skirt instead of the uniform pants.  
  
"This place has gotten so big," Cat said, looking over toward the new center of the city, where taller buildings rose in the near distance. "It was only a few years ago that it was just a village."  
  
Violeta looked around at the dwellings and at the people milling about. Many had African complexions, but there were also the tanned bronze like her own and a number of East Asians to be seen as well. "I remember the first reports about this place, and about what your people were doing."  
  
Cat showed interest at that. "Oh? Were people upset with us?"  
  
"Not at all," Violeta insisted. "At least, not in the Sirian League. Sirians built our entire nation to be a combination of cultures and peoples. And to be socially free."  
  
"Socially free?"  
  
"Well, we're not libertarians like the Colony Confederation in D3R1," Violeta explained. "But Sirians don't like the idea of being told we have to act a certain way. Everyone should be free to live as they want as long as they're not hurting anyone."  
  
"I know what you mean," Cat said. "And that's why we made this place. We wanted the people we were helping to have a chance to make their own lives."  
  
"It can't have been easy," Violeta observed, looking over one building in particular. "The League had a lot of troubles growing up before we started to settle into roles. Ideas of what was going too far with freedom, or what should be permitted that wasn't." She brought her hand up to her head and ran her fingers through her purple hair. "It took ten years for gene-mods to be made legal."  
  
Caterina furrowed her brow in surprise. "People were that upset about hair color?"  
  
Violeta shook her head and laughed. "It's not just about hair color. Gene-modding had the potential to turn us into an entirely new species. Specific genes to enhance organs, enhance strength, or blend DNA from other species into our own genetic code. My cousin Louisa is one. She's a splicer, as they call it, and she's got literal eagle eyes now."  
  
Cat gave a confused look in reply to that. "Wouldn't that require her to be born with those modifications? I mean, her parents would have to want it, right?"  
  
"Not at all. Once they confirm the gene mod works, all they have to do is grow the new organ and implant it. So imagine how that possibility went over when it was first proposed."  
  
"Yeah." Caterina nodded. "And there are plenty of worlds that forbid genetic modification."  
  
Violeta nodded. "For these reasons, yeah. Of course, we Sirians are okay with it now. And we have some of the best technology and techniques for genetic therapy in the Multiverse today."  
  
Cat nodded in reply.  
  
"As for other things…" The smile on Violeta's face widened. She felt a bit of amusement. "We've never, in the history of our League, had to hide our sexual orientation."  
  
And there it was. The unspoken factor in their conversations so far. Caterina dared not hope. Her heart skipped with anticipation.  
  
Violeta noticed her physical reaction. She was too kind to draw it out painfully. So she nodded. "I'm gay."  
  
Caterina couldn't help but sigh with relief. But she started to catch herself. "I… I was wondering."  
  
"I could tell you were trying to spread your wings now that you're… what's the term? 'Out of the cottage'?"  
  
"'Out of the closet."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And yeah. I mean… I wanted to get to know you, to… be like I feel I should be."  
  
"You want to have a date with me," Violeta observed. "Unless you count last night?"  
  
"I… don't think so? Should I?" Cat swung her head with some vehemence. "I didn't think it felt like one?"  
  
"It depends, I guess."  
  
"But anyway, it doesn't matter. I mean…" Cat gestured toward herself. "Look at me. I'm tiny, I'm short, I'm skinny. I can't be that attractive."  
  
Violeta looked at her with surprise. "You really think that?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Because I am."  
  
"You're adorable, cute, and sweet. That's good enough for a lot of people." Violeta shook her head and giggled. "I'm short too. And I'm on the thin side, and not very physical."  
  
"But you're still taller than me. You've got _curves_."  
  
"So?" Violeta laughed. "Have you ever met Lieutenant Skydancer? She's one of the fighter pilots and is from Sirius too. And she's built like a curvy, sex goddess amazon." Violeta sighed and shook her head.  
  
Cat didn't quite know how to answer that. It was odd to her to meet someone else with body image issues as well. "I… I didn't think you could feel that way, you're so…" She caught herself. "This… I'm…. I don't know what to say."  
  
Violeta gave Cat a sympathetic look. "This would be your first time trying to go out with someone?"  
  
"...mostly."  
  
Violeta nearly asked what she meant, but caught herself. She'd heard about what happened on _Deep Space Nine_. This only made her more careful, realizing what Cat had gone through so recently. "And you've got your stomach twisting with fear and hope?"  
  
"Twisting, wrenching, something like that."  
  
Violeta nodded. "I know the feeling. Honestly, I still get it. I've never had a romance that really lasted, actually."  
  
"I'm sorry. I…" Cat shook her head. "Am I being awkward? I mean, or… am I making you feel…"  
  
"Stop worrying." Violeta shook her head. "You're not hurting me in any way. I just wanted you to know I have been there before. And…" She smiled sheepishly, and Caterina thought her heart would skip at it. "...I'm a little flattered that you picked me to be your first try at this."  
  
Caterina couldn't quite speak. She felt flustered and uncertain and scared and…  
  
  
Violeta took her hand. Cat nearly jumped. "Why don't we keep going?", she asked. "Show me the rest of the Colony. Then we'll decide how far to take things?"  
  
"That… sounds good, yes." Caterina thought for a moment, working through the knotted up worries and fears and uncertainty filling her. "Let's go have lunch? I mean, if you're hungry… I'm not sure if you are or not, but _Senora_ Corranza makes things like my mother did, and it's great, and you'll love it, I'm sure!"  
  
The purple-haired young woman nodded happily. "Let's go eat then."  
  
They resumed their walk through the Colony.  
  
  
  
  
It had taken hours, and help from both Jarod and Meridina, to get the leave schedules sorted, and in the end Robert had been left with barely an hour to get ready and get to the transporter. Angel was waiting when he got out of the shower. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was in a short-sleeved green blouse with a pair of blue jeans. "You're running late," she chided him gently. The grin on her face made it clear she wasn't upset on that fact… and given he had stepped out with just a towel wrapped around his hips, she was clearly enjoying the view.  
  
"I had no idea how much work went into scheduling leaves for the entire crew," Robert said. "I really do not appreciate Julie enough."  
  
"She's always been the responsible workaholic," Angel remarked. "And you'd better hurry if we're going to beam down in time."  
  
Robert went to work on that, finding the clothes he'd picked the prior evening. Since it was a private family dinner, Beth would be dressed casually just as Angel was, so Robert pulled out his rarely-worn dark jeans and a polo shirt of dark green with vertical stripes of white running down it. He found he had to tighten his belt an extra not for the jeans to fit.  
  
As soon as he was done Angel took him into an embrace and shared a short kiss with him. "Here we go," she said. "Time for a quiet, casual night together."  
  
"The start of one at least."  
  
  
  
  
They left his quarters and went to Transporter Station 1. A young woman with honey-colored auburn hair was standing the watch at the controls. "Two to transport down," Robert said to her.  
  
"Yes sir." She pressed a key on her panel. A tone sounded from it. "One moment, Captain. I have an incoming transport request."  
  
Robert nodded to her and joined Angel in standing to the side. Three distinct pillars of light formed. When they ended three men were standing on the pad. Since Scott was among them, it wasn't hard for Robert to figure out who had accompanied him.  
  
The venerable gentleman in the gray coat made a disgruntled face. "That's certainly a new way to get my atoms scrambled."  
  
"Your assessment is incorrect, Doctor," the other man, more middle-aged and with pointed Vulcanoid ears, stated. "This transporter technology does not appear to be based upon the same principles as our own." He looked to Scott. "May I be correct in assuming that it involves the shifting of matter through a subspace tunnel?"  
  
"Aye, Mister Spock." Scott looked away from his old comrade and seemed to notice Robert and Angel. "Ah, ye didnae come here t' greet us, did ye?"  
  
"We were about to beam down ourselves," Robert revealed. He looked to the visitors. "Ambassador Spock and Doctor McCoy, it's an honor to meet you gentlemen." He offered his hand. "I'm Captain Robert Dale of the _Aurora_. This is Lieutenant Angel Delgado, our Tactical Officer."  
  
"Hello," Angel said, with a slight smile of greeting.  
  
"Captain. Lieutenant." Spock accepted the offered hand. "I have heard of some of your accomplishments in the fields of multiversal exploration and diplomacy. I am grateful for the opportunity to meet you in person."  
  
"Thank you for the praise, Ambassador."  
  
"I take it you are about to meet with Governor Rankin?"  
  
"Yes. She's my cousin and we try to spend time together when duty allows." Robert could sense the truth, and more than that, he could sense that Spock could, in turn, sense something of his abilities. "You've met her already?"  
  
"The Governor was kind enough to discuss my proposal to settle a Unificationist community on New Liberty."  
  
"They'll be welcomed, I'm sure." Robert looked on to McCoy. "And Doctor McCoy. Mister Scott's told us a lot about your days on the _Enterprise_. It's an honor to meet you as well."  
  
"Well, you certainly know how to put on the charm," McCoy said, accepting the handshake with surprising vigor given his age. "And what a fine and healthy young lady you've got on your arm," he added, shaking Angel's hand as well.  
  
"Doctor." Angel's smile widened slightly. "Thank you for the compliment. I like to keep in shape."  
  
"I hope you enjoy your tour of the ship, gentlemen," Robert said. "If you need anything I'm a comm-call away."  
  
"Aye sir, but ye should enjoy yer dinner with family," said Scott. "I widnae see you called away from that on my account."  
  
Robert gave a nod and smile in reply and stepped up onto the pad. Angel joined him. "We're ready."  
  
"Transporting now," said the young operator.  
  
Robert and Angel were whisked away by light a moment later.  
  
After they were gone, Scott led his old comrades out into the corridor. "Well, you've got an interesting young man in charge of the ship," McCoy noted. "And his lady's quite fit."  
  
"Th' lass is a physical one, aye. Got a wee bit of a temper, though."  
  
"What did you think, Spock?", asked McCoy. When there was no reply for a short time, he said, "Spock?"  
  
"I was simply contemplating the apparent ESP talent possessed by Captain Dale. Much like those that Lieutenant Lucero clearly held. I find this attribute fascinating."  
  
"We've seen Humans receive extraordinary abilities before, Spock. What's so special about this?"  
  
"There seems to be a pattern to them. They share a similarity I find intriguing. However, they are not the reason for our presence."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing just what kind of sickbay you've got here," McCoy said.  
  
"Doctor, I dinnae think ye will be disappointed," Scott assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew celebrate another anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.

Laughter filled the corner of Carranzo's that Zack had reserved. Perhaps fittingly, the laughter was directed at him.  
  
"And I just punched him!", Julia declared, trying not to giggle. She directed a mirthful look at Zack. "He should have known better!"  
  
"I was just coming in to look for Laura's necklace!", Zack protested. He had Clara in his arms, who was laughing riotously at hearing of this old predicament. "I didn't know you were even in the shower! I certainly didn't know you'd come out butt-naked!"  
  
More laughter came from their guests. The day of touring the Colony had become a lively dinner, with Starbuck happily swigging a tequila with Anders while Lee nursed his drink more carefully. Julia had allowed herself a bit of a splurge with a dark ale, but only after Zack insisted. Zack and Clara had root beers in front of them, as well as the remnants of the enchilada platter they'd shared.  
  
"Man, Carrey, we had you _pegged_ when we gave you that flight handle," Thrace laughed.  
  
"Laura McGinley?", asked Clara. "I didn't even know you went out with her. She was always on the vicious side."  
  
"In love too. But I was a more shallow person back then, love." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now that I'm older and wiser and more mature…" He pointedly ignored the sniggers from both Thrace and Julia. "...I've got you."  
  
"Damn right you do," Clara declared, giving him a kiss on the lips. He returned it happily. They cuddled up as much as the booth allowed.  
  
Lee shook his head, chuckling, before taking a quick drink from the same ale Julia was enjoying. He looked across the table at Julia. "You have a lot of these old stories."  
  
"It comes from growing up together." Julia smiled wistfully at the old memories going through her mind. "And there wasn't much to do in the middle of Kansas farmland, so we had to make up things to do."  
  
"And in our county, that was itself a full-time occupation," Zack added.  
  
"Oh, the county used to be so boring." Julia sighed. "I always looked forward to road games when I was in high school basketball, just to see the bigger towns in Kansas."  
  
"Zack tells me your sport is a lot like pyramid," Anders said. "I'm interested in seeing how it works."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, then," Julia said. "Before the parade. When are you leaving anyway?"  
  
"The day after," said Thrace. "That's all the time the Old Man could give us. We've got to be back to bring the _Pegasus_ out of the refit yard in a couple weeks."  
  
Clara let out a little, sad sigh at that. Julia gave her and Zack a sympathetic look before she turned her attention back to the others. "The Colony Visitor's Lodge has a basketball court. I can meet you in the morning and show you how the game works."  
  
"So what is this parade going to be like anyway?", Thrace asked.  
  
"Floats, displays, people dancing around and exchanging greetings in their various languages. It's a celebration of everything about the Colony." Julia sipped at her drink. She thought she felt the slightest hint of the alcohol nipping away at her sobriety.  
  
"Before we end the night, we should see about crashing that party at the Lake Park," Zack suggested. "They'll be doing some warm-up for tomorrow."  
  
"A proper party?" A wolfish grin now crossed the face of Kara Thrace. "And here I thought I wouldn't get a chance to show you Alliance people a proper party." She looked at Lee. "You coming, Lee?"  
  
Lee waved a hand and shook his head. "I'll leave the demonstration to you. I'll be with the Governor tomorrow, I can't afford to be hungover."  
  
"You were more fun when you were a pilot," she retorted.  
  
"Responsibility and fun don't go together."  
  
Julia's words caused Zack to glance her way briefly. "But that doesn't mean you focus entirely on one."  
  
"Not if you can help it…" She let those words trail off by taking another drink. When Julia saw the table had gone quiet, she spoke again. "But don't stop having fun on my account. The Lake Park party won't last all night, after all." She motioned to Zack to put away the credit chit he was pulling out. "And I'll cover dinner. Don't worry, just go have fun."  
  
Zack had a concerned look on his face. Julia answered it with a grin and a nod. "It'll be fine," she insisted. "Go on. Enjoy your time with Clara. I insist."  
  
It was several seconds before Zack sighed, defeated, and led Clara, Thrace, and Anders out of the establishment.  
  
  
  
  
The Executive Residence was hardly the palatial home that President Morgan enjoyed, nor anything like what Robert had seen other heads of state use. It had only two stories, and the second story was taken up by the bedrooms and guest rooms for state visitors. The kitchen, living area, dining area, and parlor were among the main areas of the first floor, and they were humbly furnished with mostly-basic furniture.  
  
Robert and Julia were met by Beth at the front door, their host in a blue blouse and dark blue skirt down to the knee.. She had with her a young lady, a brunette, with light skin and brown eyes and the shawl favored by the Jewish refugees plucked up from the Pale of Settlement in C1P2. "This is Deborah Rabowicz," Beth said. "The Council insisted I hire a housekeeper."  
  
"Captain, ma'am," the young lady said in accented English.  
  
"Deborah, it's good to meet you." Robert offered his hand to the young lady. She stared for a moment, incredulous, before she finally remembered to extend her hand back. Robert blushed from a little embarrassment. 19th Century manners usually meant that "the help" weren't acknowledged this way by their social superiors. He'd made the young woman feel awkward and worried.  
  
If Angel realized this, she didn't care, taking Deborah's hand as well before letting Beth hug the two of them together. "Come in. Dinner will be done soon."  
  
"Did they make you hire a cook too?", Angel asked.  
  
"Deborah and Annabelle do the cooking, actually," Beth said. She smirked. "But I've always been horrible at that."  
  
"But we love you all the same," Robert said gladly.  
  
She laughed. "I would hope so!"  
  
The living area had a couple of couches and an assortment of recliners and chairs. Another woman, about Beth's age, was setting out drinks, and Robert recognized her from holos, photos, and prior calls as Annabelle. She was wearing the same casual blouse and skirt that Beth had, although of lavender and white color. Her skin was a solid brown in tint, the kind of brown you found in someone of mixed Caucasian and African ancestry, which was also seen in her facial structure. Light blue eyes, almost gray in their color, looked toward them. Robert could feel the warmth in the woman's being and the flutter of joy at seeing Beth. "Ah, the guests," she said. Her accent still had a slight Southern drawl to it. "It's good to see y'all." She approached and offered a hand.  
  
Robert accepted the handshake, as did Angel. Beth got a quick embrace before the two shared a quick peck of a kiss on their lips. "Dinner should be finished soon," she said to them. "I pulled some drinks out of the cabinet."  
  
"Do we still have that champagne that President Morgan sent us for the commemoration of the Constitutional signing?", Beth asked.  
  
"I'm sure we have two or three bottles left." Annabelle looked to Deborah. "Debbie, dear, please check the wine pantry. I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"Yes, Miss," Deborah replied.  
  
Their departure from the room left Robert and Angel to take up seats together on one of the couches, a wonderful model with a warm blue coloring. "Annabelle is better than I'd ever be at running a house," Beth admitted, a sad look on her face. "I suppose it is _some_ compensation for the condition she was in when you liberated that plantation."  
  
Angel frowned darkly. "There were some nasty things in those places."  
  
"I know." Beth smiled sadly. "She still has the nightmares. But I'd rather talk about happier things."  
  
"Agreed." Robert nodded and grinned. "I don't think I can ever say how much I'm happy for you, Beth. Annabelle is wonderful, and of everyone you're the best by far to govern the Colony. You've done more work to make New Liberty turn out like it has than anyone else."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Robert, but you may be giving me too much credit." Beth shook her head. "I'm not a politician. And dealing with the politicians in the other Alliance states, or the Alliance Government… there are times I feel like I'm in over my head."  
  
"That's another familiar sentiment," Robert sighed. "It's how I usually feel. Especially now."  
  
"You've mentioned this training you're doing with your security chief."  
  
"Yeah. It's been… a strain." Robert gave Angel a guilty look, which in turn made her cheeks burn with a bit of shame. "Especially since I often feel I'm not advancing as far as I could be. Once I've learned enough it's supposed to end, and I can get back to a normal routine."  
  
"I'm still not sure exactly what this is you're supposed to be training for," Beth admitted. "But whatever it is… don't let it take over your life, Rob. You've got enough work in your job, and I know how heavy work loads can impact a relationship. And I know it's impacting what you two have."  
  
"Yeah." Robert gave another uncomfortable look Angel's way before deciding to change the subject. "So, I'd like to catch up on Gabe, Ba, and the others…"  
  
  
  
  
The three former _Enterprise_ crew stood side-by-side in the large chamber of the _Aurora_ 's Main Engineering space. "Fascinating." Spock was looking over one of the unsecured stations and the variable power outputs being drawn from the various reactors compared to their capacities. "This goes far to explain the recent Romulan interest in 'naqia'."  
  
"Aye, it's an incredible material." Scott tapped several keys on the station, bringing up the _Aurora_ 's drive profile. "I've broken all o' my old speed records with this system."  
  
"The Darglan understanding of warp theory is quite advanced," Spock agreed. "I can see why this technology attracted your attention, Mister Scott."  
  
It was clear that Doctor McCoy was lost on the technical side of things. "I'll take your word for it," he finally grumbled. Regardless he had a small grin on his face. "She's a beautiful ship, that's for sure. A bit too damned big, but beautiful." He looked around. "How many people do you have on this ship anyway?"  
  
"A little under two thousand crew, not countin' th' civilian specialists."  
  
"All these ships these days with their massive crews. Makes me miss the old days."  
  
"I ken what ye mean, Doctor McCoy."  
  
"Now, what I really want is to meet some more of these youngsters you're working with."  
  
A sly grin crossed the Scotsman's face. "Well, I think there might be one lass we can meet."  
  
  
  
  
After their day exploring New Liberty Colony, Caterina and Violeta had returned to the ship for a bridge watch and, for Cat, a chance to check her simulations in Science Lab 2.  
  
Cat still wanted to see the outcome of said simulations, of course, but she found she was just as eager for 2030 to come about so Violeta would be relieved. After so long, just the mere concept of being with someone was making Cat impatient to see where it was going. The fear of eventual rejection was not nearly as strong as it had been yesterday.  
  
Cat heard the door open. She glanced at the time and saw it was only 2003 hours; this couldn't be Violeta, nor any of the others. The timing wasn't right. She turned to face the new arrivals.  
  
Scott continued walking up to her, two other older men at their sides. Caterina looked them over. Something was familiar about…  
  
Then she recognized them. Or, at least, the Vulcan man in brown traveling robes to Scott's right.  
  
Cat's eyes widened in disbelief. "Aye, lass, ye're nae bein' tricked," Scott assured her. "These are my old comrades from th' _Enterprise_ , Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy. Gentlemen, this wee lass is Lieutenant Caterina Delgado, ship's Science Officer, an' ye'll never find another like her."  
  
"I can see the family resemblance," McCoy noted jovially.  
  
"Lieutenant." Spock nodded.  
  
Caterina's joy and her shyness had kept her locked in a speechless state up to this point, neither nature able to quite overcome the other. But at long last the deadlock broke, and with it she let out her customary squeal of joy, an excited " _SQUEEEEE!_ " that filled the lab.  
  
Spock's eyebrow went up. A bemused grin came to McCoy's face that was matched by the satisfied one upon Scott, who had gotten the reaction he expected.  
  
Caterina regained her composure enough to immediately offer her hand. "Mister Spock, I… it's such an honor! A pleasure… honor and pleasure… to meet you! Scotty's told us so much about you and the missions and… and your log is so thorough and precise _and I have so many questions_. Like the slingshot effect, how…"  
  
And then she stopped. With the excitement having found outlet, the shyness came roaring back. A little voice in her head was yelling at her that, yes, she was in front of the legendary Mister Spock, and that she was acting like a silly fool instead of a _science officer_. Her cheeks turned deep red from the rush of embarrassment that went through her.  
  
"I'm…. I a-apologize f-for my out-outburst, M-M-Mister Spock," she managed. "I just get… I got overexcited. I'm…" She stopped speaking.  
  
Before the silence could become awkward, Spock spoke again. "Apologies are unnecessary, Lieutenant. I am quite experienced in witnessing the uncontrolled outbursts of Human emotion. Of primary concern is the issue of such enthusiasm clouding scientific judgement."  
  
"Oh, no sir," Cat insisted. "I-I… well, I can't l-let myself get ex-excited about theories. I could b-bias myself. I have to r-remain objective. Otherwise I… I m-might not learn t-t-the facts if I don't."  
  
"Indeed. Always keep your judgement confined away from your emotions. That is a key element to the role you have taken and will determine how well you rise in it.''  
  
"Yes sir," she agreed. "And I can't tell you what a great honor it is to meet you." With her excitement and shyness finding a working medium point, Cat's stuttering had stopped. "And I don't think I can start to ask all the questions I have"  
  
"I have time for a brief explanation of any points of interest to you." Spock settled into a chair beside Caterina's.  
  
Caterina began asking questions concerning encounters from the _Enterprise_. The other two _Enterprise_ crew moved away. "And she's got that muscled, healthy young lady as a sister? Older?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Ah." McCoy nodded. "I don't think anyone has met Spock with that kind of reaction. I wish I could have recorded it." The grin on his face turned into a little smirk. "A strange crew you've got here."  
  
"Aye," Scott repeated, nodding. "Wud ye like t' see th' sickbay next, Doctor? They call it th' 'medbay' in th' Alliance."  
  
McCoy nodded. "I think I'd like that."  
  
  
  
  
The dining room in the Executive Residence was well-kept and looked the part of the dining area for the leader of a country (however small). The table had accommodated the main course of rotisserie chicken with multiple side dishes, with the meal being a welcome callback to the kinds of food Robert had grown up eating at the Dale family table.  
  
Beth finished her glass of wine with a final gulp and kept a happy smile on her face. "And the entire Council started laughing."  
  
"I would hope so," said Angel. "Why did they bother demanding something like that in the first place?"  
  
"Some of the governments on Earth consider the normalization of relations to mean they get to push us around," Beth said. "But I told the emissary in no certain terms that New Liberty was never going to turn on its citizens, and with the Council backing me… he stomped out the door."  
  
Robert was chuckling while shaking his head. "I never knew that happened. Why did they even try? They had to know it wouldn't go anywhere."  
  
Beth shrugged. "I can't tell you. Maybe they thought there was something to the rumors."  
  
"Rumors?", asked Angel.  
  
"From Portland." Beth waved a hand dismissively. "There are rumors that the Senate is going to revoke our status as an autonomous state."  
  
A look of worry came to Robert's face. "What? Why would…?" He stopped. The thought already came to him that this might be from Hawthorne's political allies, cutting at New Liberty because they couldn't get at him directly.  
  
"I don't buy it. I have my own sources in Portland that say otherwise." Beth twirled her fork around some chicken and noodles on her dish. "But there's always someone coming up with ideas that they think will advance their agenda."  
  
"Which is exactly what I'm afraid of," Robert said sullenly.  
  
"The Defense Minister isn't a fan of ours," Angel said. "And he's got a navy admiral working alongside him that put a spy in our crew last year."  
  
Beth's expression betrayed her surprise. "I remember you had to account for the 33LA incident with the government, but… it was that bad?"  
  
"According to records we were shown, they were going to take our ship from us," Robert said. "They only stopped because the Gersallians and several other member states threatened to leave the Alliance."  
  
"Do they even have the right to do that?", Beth asked. " _We_ built the _Aurora_."  
  
"But they're supporting it now. It's the Alliance that's paying our wages, giving us the crew we need to run the ship, and providing the spacedock facilities for repairs and maintenance." Robert took a sip. "So they do get a say."  
  
"A say, maybe. But if we wanted to step out…"  
  
Deborah entered from the side. "Madame, the consultant from Colony Security requests to see you."  
  
"It must be about tomorrow,." Beth nodded. "Send her in."  
  
Robert turned toward the door and watched the woman enter. Her hair was dark and long and she was built well, not too thin but well-kept in size and proportion. Her face had a reserved expression.  
  
Surprise and a hint of suspicion came from Angel, evident in her body language That intrigued Robert.  
  
"Robert, Angel, you've met Miss Parker, right?", Beth asked.  
  
Robert realized why Angel was so upset. He shook his head. "Not in the flesh, but I've heard of her. Jarod brought her from his homeworld last year, didn't he?"  
  
"He did." Miss Parker barely looked their way. "Madame Governor, I have the reports you requested ready, and Chief Almerda has made arrangements for the active and auxiliary police forces."  
  
"The police?"  
  
"For tomorrow," Beth clarified. "We've called up our auxiliary peacekeepers to help man the parade routes and keep everyone safe. It's standard when you run parades."  
  
Robert frowned. "Do you think there might be an attack of some sort?"  
  
Miss Parker smirked. "The Governor understands that just because you made this lovely little paradise for the downtrodden to be a land of hope and sunshine doesn't mean everyone will be play nice. You've got crime here like you would anywhere, and that means you need police and security to protect people."  
  
Beth sighed at seeing how stony Robert's face had become. "It's Human nature, Rob. A lot of the people you took from those gulags and prisons and work camps were innocent people. But there were some that actually were criminals. They might not have deserved being in those kinds of places, but they don't always decide to turn a new leaf once they're out."  
  
"Right." Robert sighed with discontent. "Silly of me to think otherwise, I guess." He nodded to Parker. "I hope you're enjoying your new work. It's something to be proud of."  
  
"It's been a refreshing challenge," Miss Parker assured him. She turned her attention back to Beth. "I'll see you in the morning, Madame Governor."  
  
"Enjoy the rest of the night," Beth urged. "We really must get you some time off."  
  
"The thought is appreciated, Madame Governor, but I'll be fine." Parker nodded to them. "Enjoy your evening. You know how to reach me."  
  
Without a further word, Parker stepped out.  
  
Angel watched her go with a frown. Beth noticed the look on her face. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't know if I trust her," Angel said, still looking that way. "She chased Jarod for years. And she didn't come willingly."  
  
"She's done good work since she got here," Beth insisted. "Whatever she was before, she's embraced her opportunities here fully. We've had a drop in the crime rate since she started working with Colony Security. She's responsible for breaking up most of the major smuggling operations we've found in the last six months. She even gave up smoking."  
  
"Although it took her a few months," Annabelle added. "She was even kind enough to offer Beth her condolences when we thought you'd been killed by that bomb last July. Whatever she's done in the past, Miss Parker is trying to start a new life the same as everyone else."  
  
"That's all we can ask of anyone," Robert said. He looked with concern toward Angel. "The entire point of the colony is to give people a second chance."  
  
"Yeah." Angel forced her worry away from her mind. "I know."  
  
  
  
  
The medbay was quiet, blessedly quiet, and Leo was thankful for the chance to deal with the inventory paperwork. And the personnel reports. And virtually every other piece of paperwork he had to do.  
  
His hearing was sharp enough that he heard the main medbay door open. He stood up and left his office. By the time he took the short corridor to the main room of the medbay, he was met by the arrivals. "Mister Scott," Leo said politely. "And…"  
  
"Doctor Leonard McCoy," the very old man at Scott's side answered. He glanced around the chamber. "Well, it looks like you're just swimming in technology, aren't you?"  
  
Leo blinked. He recognized the name. "Your surgeon on the _Enterprise_ ," he said while looking at Scott.  
  
"Aye." Scott grinned. "I promised Doctor McCoy a look at our medbay, but I think ye'll do a better job at it, Doctor Gillam. I'd better be goin' back t' Science Lab 2 t' see if Spock's ready t' move on."  
  
"Or to see if that young lady has finally run out of questions," McCoy said, smirking.  
  
Leo almost asked before putting two and two together. "You introduced Ambassador Spock to Caterina." A small smile crossed his face. "Well, if all else fails, you can replicate the jaws of life to split them apart."  
  
"Oh, I'll think o' somethin', Doctor Gillam, dinnae worry about that."  
  
Scott turned and left, leaving Leo alone with his counterpart from the old _Enterprise_. "Doctor Gillam, was it?"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
McCoy smiled. "So… where are you from? I do think I hear a bit of Georgia in that accent."  
  
At that Leo grinned. "Marietta."  
  
"Atlanta," McCoy replied. "So, like I was saying, fancy sickbay you've got here."  
  
Leo nodded. "A lot of good tools for saving lives. Although it's nothing without a good surgeon."  
  
"Damn right." McCoy took a seat over on one of the biobeds. "I read your paper on removing that parasite… what was it… Go-ad?"  
  
"Goa'uld."  
  
"Right." McCoy brought a finger up. "You took quite the risk, trying a procedure that delicate without a full operating theater."  
  
"The _St. Johns_ ' medical module had all the gear I needed. And I didn't have the time to get the patient back to the ship." Leo patiently kept his hands at his sides. "Would you have done anything different, Doctor?"  
  
McCoy shook his head. "Not a damn thing. It's a part of our line of work sometimes, taking risks for the good of the patient. The important part is recognizing it's a risk."  
  
Leo nodded. The smile was fading from his face, however. "You're just working up to talking to me about Joshua Marik, aren't you?"  
  
For several moments the elderly man in front of him didn't say anything. "Well, son, that depends," McCoy finally said.  
  
"On?"  
  
"On you, mostly." McCoy lowered his head. "Lord knows it's never easy to lose a child."  
  
"No, it isn't." Leo crossed his arms and sighed. After another long moment he sat opposite from McCoy on the biobed across from his. "I keep playing it over in my mind. If I could have done anything else to save Joshua."  
  
"You always will." McCoy's voice was low, and the age made it all the more hoarse.  
  
"And if I'd only gotten to him… a month earlier. Just a month, before the blast cells…" Leo stopped. He made himself stop.  
  
"That's a fact of life for us, Doctor Gillam," McCoy said. "Sometimes we're just too damned late."  
  
Leo nodded quietly. "I've lost patients before because they didn't get to me in time. I've done battle triage. But when it's just a kid it… it's so frustrating. And I know that I have to live with it." He had a pleading look on his face when he looked to the older doctor.  
  
McCoy saw that look. A sad expression came to the deep, aged wrinkles of his face. "Nobody's going to take that pain away, Doctor. As much as we'd all like to be able to. All I can tell you is that, like any wound, it's going to heal with time."  
  
"Yeah," Leo sighed. "I thought you'd say that."  
  
There was nothing more to say on the subject. After a few moments of quiet McCoy slid off the bed. "Well, how about you give an old man a tour of your sickbay? Then I can give you a good and proper criticism on reliance on technology."  
  
Despite the pain in his heart, Leo felt a laugh form in his throat. "I'd be delighted to do so, Doctor, and to hear about all of the ways I've been spoiled in the practice of medicine." He stood from the biobed. "This is our general treatment area. If half of my nurses weren't on shore leave they would have already finished checking your vitals."  
  
"Lord, I would hope so…"  
  
  
  
  
The excitement still buzzed through Caterina, even with Spock having departed with Mister Scott. Getting to speak to the legend, to hear his recollections and observations on the things he had observed in his career, it was like a late birthday gift and the best of them all.  
  
An involuntary giggle escaped from her throat. She was so happy it almost ached.  
  
"That _can't_ just be anticipation for me."  
  
Cat turned in her chair. Violeta was standing inside the door in her uniform, smiling at her. "It looks like you enjoyed your science stuff."  
  
"It's not that." Cat sprung from her chair and skipped - skipped indeed! - up to Violeta. She felt like she would burst if she didn't start informing Violeta of what had happened. "Scotty brought his old shipmates from the _Enterprise_ , he brought _Spock_! I've been reading Spock's old logs for the last year and I just couldn't believe I could talk with him and get the answers to so many questions I had and… and… and now I feel bad because you're here now and you don't want to…"  
  
Violeta grinned and shook her head. "Everyone has their own hobbies and loves, Caterina. Just because I don't have this one doesn't mean I can't enjoy the way it makes your face light up."  
  
Caterina felt a burn in her cheeks, which had indeed turned a deep pink. "I… thank you. But I don't want you to feel left out. Did you want to start your next module?"  
  
Violeta shook her head. "No. It's almost 2100 and way too late for a good gaming session."  
  
"Yeah." Cat swallowed. "Well, I guess, I mean, we could talk about… something else? No, not something else." She shook her head. Her hands moved forward until she felt Violeta grip them. She met Violeta's purple eyes, marveling still at how alluring they looked, and nodded. "We've only hung out the last couple of days, but I feel like we're bonding really well. And I'm worried I'm going to say the wrong thing or push things too hard. It's just so.. So new and exciting!"  
  
"I know," Violeta nodded. "I'm worried too."  
  
"Worried? About what?", asked Cat.  
  
"About if this is right for you." Violeta brought her free hand up and gently touched Cat's face. "You're so sweet, Caterina. And you're brilliant. But I know that you've got to feel your way through this too. I don't want to rush you or hurt you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, this is going to be at your speed, Cat," Violeta continued. "You'll decide if this is going too fast or not fast enough. I'll take your lead."  
  
Caterina responded with an understanding nod. And she thought about it.  
  
It was frightening. And exhilarating. She had never been with someone before. Her knowledge of what that was like came entirely from observing her sister's romance with Robert over the years. Years of missed dates, small fights becoming big fights, and breakups that became friendly reconciliations and then full reconciliations, upon which the cycle would start to begin again. Their responsibilities on the _Aurora_ only made that more difficult, and Cat dreaded the day that might come soon when Angel would break it off with Robert again, or he would with her. She hated seeing her sister hurt.  
  
With that thought, it was easy to see why she should take it slow, or even avoid letting things get romantic at all.  
  
But the moment Cat considered that, she felt a cry from within: _NO!_  
  
No! She… she'd wanted something like this for long, always hiding even the thought of it lest her family know of what she wanted (that they had figured it out was not something she had considered, because the idea had been so scary to her). And Violeta was so… she was nice, and cute, and beautiful, and she had that exotic purple hair and eyes and curves and… and she was just… Cat didn't want to step away from this, and a part of her that she'd kept quiet for so long roared to life and demanded she take this chance now.  
  
 _Just like you did with that Asari?_ , a voice from within warned. With it came a series of painful memories.  
  
Caterina swallowed. Her voice didn't want to work when she tried to speak, and Violeta simply continued to be patient with her, compassion and friendliness shining in those lovely purple eyes…  
  
Those same eyes widened when Caterina, pushing herself up on tip-toes, pressed her lips against Violeta's. It was only a light kiss at first, a series of pecks on the lips, but growing confidence soon turned it into a full one. Violeta's arms came up and went back down, and it would be Cat who reached with her arms to pull the taller woman closer to her.  
  
The kiss became the kind of thing one remembered, full of passion and hunger. Violeta smiled through it and put a hand on Caterina's shoulder and neck. She lowered her head further to enable the kiss to continue. She left it up to Caterina on when to end it.  
  
It finally did end, if just for Caterina to force herself to breathe. "I…" Her cheeks turned bright pink. "I…"  
  
The smile on Violeta's face turned into a wide grin. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"I…" Caterina swallowed. Thoughts and desires swirled in her head. "I… really think we should go somewhere. Other than here. Someone else might come into the science lab."  
  
"I share my quarters with three other officers," Violeta pointed out.  
  
"Right." Cat's smile turned a little sheepish. "But I don't."  
  
  
  
  
The two young ladies began kissing the moment the door to Cat's quarters closed. They went over to the small couch in Cat's personal area and sat there, continuing to quietly kiss, to simply enjoy the sensations of the act. Violeta took the lead only slightly, using a hand to guide where Cat's head moved.  
  
Caterina felt like her heart would burst from her chest as the kiss continued. Her hands moved to Violeta's sides while Violeta ran a hand along her right hip. The hand started to come up, moving under her arm toward her shoulder. Cat felt a tingle of good feeling, of simple pleasure, at the touch of Violeta's hands on her shoulder and neck, guiding their kiss as it continued, stopped for breath, and then resumed.  
  
Their eyes opened briefly, and something in Cat's heart throbbed at seeing the look in Violeta's eyes, on her face. "You decide," was all she said.  
  
Caterina nodded yes. Violeta moved forward and kissed her again. Her hands went to Cat's shoulders, one going to her throat and the other up her shoulder and down to…  
  
The memory roared through Cat, without warning, without any intent on her part. She remembered a hand on her neck and shoulder like that, the other hand extending downwards…  
  
She remembered Morinth.  
  
A phantom of pain, not real but every bit as terrible as it had been when it was real, shot through Caterina's body. She could remember screaming, she could remember her terror, her inability to move, the feeling of helplessness that Morinth had given her when she started to kill her. The agony ripping through her body, burning it out from within.  
  
Violeta gasped in shock when Cat cried out, lost in the sudden scream of pain and fear. She pushed away from Violeta and curled up on the opposite end of the couch. Her hazel eyes widened with the shock of the experience, the ferocity of that horrible memory coming back.  
  
"What's wrong?", Violeta asked. Her breathing was heavy and a flicker of frustration crossed her features, followed shortly afterward by a full wave of shame at her instinctive reaction. That quickly turned to compassion as the young astrogator watched the tears welling in Caterina's eyes.  
  
"I'm… I…" Cat sniffled. "I don't know why. I w-was enjoying thi-this… but th-then I t-thought of Mor-Morinth…"  
  
"Morinth?"  
  
"Th-the Asari w-who nearly k-killed me," Cat stuttered, in a sound almost to the point of weeping when you considered the tears.  
  
Silence filled the quarters for a short time. Violeta's purple eyes started to brim with tears. "I understand."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." Caterina shook her head. "I w-wanted it… b-but I… I…"  
  
Violeta put a hand on Caterina's shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. You were hurt and nearly killed."  
  
"I-I'm sup-supposed to be a-an ad-adult…" Caterina let out a choked sob. "B-But I ca-can't h-help it… I…"  
  
"Caterina, please…" Violeta shook her head. "Don't feel guilty about this, please."  
  
"I have to get st-stronger… I count o-on An-Angel so m-much, b-but she has h-her own life. I ha-have to g-get stronger. I-have to st-stand on m-my own. But th-things l-like this h-happen, a-and a-all I c-can d-do is cry… I must l-look like a bi-big baby to y-you."  
  
"It's okay to cry. Over this." Violeta lowered her eyes. "But If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll leave."  
  
There was no immediate response from Caterina. But it was clear that she _was_ uncomfortable with Violeta around. That having some witness her in this state, reduced to tears by the memories of pain and helplessness that had arisen within her, was making Cat even more upset. Violeta nodded quietly and stood. She walked to the door.  
  
Just before it opened, Cat called out, "Stop, p-please."  
  
Violeta did so. She turned and she faced Cat.  
  
"You're r-right. Having s-someone see m-me like this…" Cat shook her head. "I h-hate being l-like this. Even w-with my sister. So I am uncomfortable." She forced a breath in. "B-but I th-think that's g-good. It might h-help me g-get better at this. So.. p-please s-stay. If you w-want, I mean."  
  
Violeta walked back over to her and sat back on the couch. "I want to help you," she said.  
  
"Th-thank you." Caterina looked at her and, despite the red in her cheeks and the pain in her eyes, a small smile came to her face. With determination she repeated her words. "Thank you, Violeta."  
  
"You're welcome, Caterina." Wordlessly Violeta opened her arms.  
  
It was an invitation Caterina happily accepted, moving over and letting the taller woman embrace her warmly. She wrapped her arms around Violeta's waist.  
  
And the two did nothing else for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew celebrate another anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.

The Colony Visitor's Lodge was near the oldest residential areas of the Colony. A five story prefab building, it was originally employed to house new arrivals to New Liberty until permanent housing could be found, during which the residents would be issued with their translator devices and given other means to acclimate to their new home.

Of course, that had changed over the years. The Emigrant Welcoming Center now provided that housing and training, in rather more spacious surroundings, and the Colony had signed the property over to a colonist, Jeong Jin-Taek, who turned it into a lodge for visitors to the Colony. The rooms were refurbished as hotel rooms and the former common teaching areas turned into an eating area with three meals served per day. The old gym area had stayed the same, however, with the basketball courts and football field still available for both guests and local residents.

Earlier in the day they had settled their visitors from New Caprica into rooms. Lee paid with a voucher worth Alliance credits, courtesy of the Colonial budget, with one room each for himself, for Kara and Anders, and for Clara (and Zack). The doors were internal, which of course made the place feel fancy compared to the external entry doors you had at "normal" hotels, or at least as Julia had always known them.

Lee sat down beside the bed, his bag on the floor beside it right where he had left it earlier in the day, and looked around. A holovideo player was prominent on the dresser opposite the bed. An air conditioning unit was set below the window, outside of which one could see the Colony's central district. A bathroom unit, with shower, was available to the right of the entrance door.

"It's not a suite on _Cloud 9_ ," Lee observed. "But it looks nice."

"An old fashioned hotel room." Julia took a seat at the table between the bed and the window.

"You know the owner?"

She nodded. "A little. Jeong was one of the people we pulled out of a North Korean labor camp about two weeks after we got into that line of work." Julia shook her head while a thoughtful expression came to her face. The old memories were not pleasant, in many cases. "Sometimes I still see those places in my nightmares."

Lee nodded in reply and sat on the bed right across from her. Julia felt a slight burning in her cheeks when the thought came to mind that Lee was a rather handsome and attractive man.

"We've all gone through something," he said. "I noticed that Commander Carrey was a little disappointed in you."

Julia sighed and nodded. "Zack thinks I need a break. That I'm focusing too much on the work and not having enough fun in my life." The side of her mouth curled up, creating a little bit of an amused smirk. "Honestly, he's probably right. But I… I like what I do. Command is something I've always wanted. Maybe not quite like this, but I pushed for responsible positions even when I was younger."

Lee chuckled at that. "I've got more authority now than I ever wanted in life. Command of my own Battlestar… it's the dream of every Navy officer, and it fell to me."

"Your father needed the best man for the job, and you're it."

"He just wanted me as Fisk's XO. But Fisk had to go and meddle in the election."

"Zack hasn't talked much about the election. It's a bit of a shock that Baltar won, and I'm a little incredulous that he didn't settle here or another world outside of N2S7."

"Baltar isn't the easiest man to figure out. Which is surprising given how much of a narcissist the man can be."

"Anyway, you have the _Pegasus_ now." Julia smiled at him. "Congratulations. Whatever the circumstances behind it, starship command's a big achievement."

Lee looked at Julia thoughtfully. "Commander, I would think you're jealous of me, the way you're sounding."

Julia started to speak, to deny it, but she stopped at the last moment. The damned thing was… he was right. To a degree. "I think about commanding a ship. As in being the Captain," she admitted. "Or Commander, in your case."

Lee nodded in understanding. "But you won't do it right now?"

"Right now I'm content where I am." Julia said the words without the kind of conviction she'd expected to have. "I keep the _Aurora_ running and Robert turns to me for advice."

"But he's still ultimately the CO. And you follow his orders," Lee observed. "Have you thought about getting your own command?"

"No."

As soon as she said it, Julia knew she'd lied. And she knew Lee would know it. The thought had been subtle at first, but it had grown from there; there were times she had thought about it. About having her own ship. The price, though…

"I don't want to leave my friends," Julia said. "I'd have to. Or even worse, I'd bring some along, and we'd be fully split up."

"That's part of the navy life, though. You make friends, then you leave them when you go to new postings. When you climb in the ranks."

"I'm not denying it. But I'm not going to just walk out on the people I care about. Not to satisfy my ambition. I care about them too much."

"I do understand that." Lee leaned forward. "But I saw the way you were looking at Kara and Clara. You… don't have anyone, do you?"

For the first time, Julia actually frowned. She looked down at the floor for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Not in a long time."

Lee made a short, sad laugh. "Yeah, I know that."

"I had a guy. Years ago." Julia was still frowning when she lifted her head and faced Lee again. "He was a creep, and I cut him off. Then later I found out how much of a creep he was when I pulled a friend out of his literal torture dungeon."

The look on Lee's face actually brought a smile, albeit a small one, to Julia's face, from the amusement she felt at it. "That's… I don't think I can top that, actually," Lee admitted.

"Few can." Julia shook her head. "And I could have had… someone. A couple someones, actually. In the first case, we enjoy our relationship as it is and we didn't want to complicate it with romance. In the second…" Julia shook her head. "He was declaring his love for me, but I couldn't feel any for him. Not in that way. And honestly, I don't know if I want a relationship right now. I've got my work, and I like it. I'm not going to pine for a relationship that wouldn't work anyway."

"I can understand that." Lee leaned forward. His breathing had picked up a little. Julia got the feeling that he had much the same thoughts about her appearance as she had about his. "There's always the work."

"Always."

Their eyes met. And in that way people could have, and without anything like mental abilities or life force sensing, they could understand each other. What they wanted and needed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Julia forced herself to say.

"Right." Lee nodded in agreement.

Julia stood up. She didn't look back to him, but went for the door. Her hand gripped the handle and she twisted it.

But she did not pull the door open. At the last moment she stopped. Her heart pounded in her ears. She took a breath, then another, and felt the anticipation within her. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.

The feeling of need that joined it wasn't as old. She had felt it, sometimes quite often. She had felt it tonight, seeing the way Zack and Clara acted with each other. The same with Kara Thrace and Samuel Anders.

And she felt it whenever she saw Robert and Angel together.

She turned back. Lee had removed his uniform jacket, now on the back of one of the table chairs, and was pulling off his uniform undershirt. He turned back to her after removing it. His chest was muscular and fit and, to her eye, certainly an appealing sight.

WIth deliberate steps Julia walked up to him. Lee kept his eyes on her, and it was clear he had similar thoughts. He did nothing, however, waiting to see what she would do first.

It was up to Julia to begin the kiss.

And she did so without hesitation.

 

 

 

It was getting late in the evening for both the Colony and the _Aurora_ , synced as they were to the same operating time, and with dinner over Robert and Angela were preparing to leave Beth's house. Beth and Annabelle followed them to the front door. "Thank you for the meal, Beth." The smile that appeared on Robert's face was a sad one. "If only we could do it more often."

"I know the feeling." Beth embraced him, and he accepted it. With their arms around each other they gave one another a soft pat on the back. "I'm so worried about you. About you and everyone," she said. "You keep going into danger like that."

"I know," he answered. "But it's what we signed on for."

"There are times, Robert, that I wish you'd give this up and come here. There's plenty of farmland."

A soft grin crossed his face at that. "It'd be something, I suppose. An idea for when I retire."

Robert could feel the pang of fear that went through Beth. The thought that crossed her mind.

_If you live long enough to retire…_

"Don't worry about me," he said to her. "We've been through a lot, but we're still here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Beth nodded. Left unsaid was the rejoinder in her mind: _Don't make promises you can't keep_.

Robert moved on to hugging Annabelle, who accepted it graciously. Angel meanwhile hugged Beth.

"Take care of her, please," Robert whispered softly to Annabelle, just a second before Beth whispered, "Please take care of Rob" to Angel.

The response was a pair of "I will"s.

Robert looked back at Beth. Beyond her, in the next room, Robert could make out the form of Miss Parker standing quietly, all proper in a casual business suit and long skirt, with a data reader in her hand. Angel couldn't quite hide the glare she was giving to Parker. She, in turn, saw them looking and returned the looks with a quiet gaze of, if not challenge, assertion.

"I trust her," Beth said. She could see where they were looking. "She's been a huge help, Robert. Please…"

"I'm not going to question you, Beth. This is your Colony. And it's made for second chances." Robert shook his head. "It's just hard. Knowing how long she chased Jarod…"

"It can be hard to bury old grudges and fears," Annabelle observed. She took Beth's hand tenderly. "But that is what our Colony was built to do. We move on from the pain of the past to the brightness of the future. A new start."

Robert nodded in agreement, prompting Angel to do the same.

But he knew Angel, for one, wasn't feeling it.

 

 

 

The tour ended in the quiet of the Lookout. Outside a number of civilian vessels loitered in orbit, performing their business or waiting for business to conclude with the anniversary celebrations the next day.

The former _Enterprise_ crew sat together at a table near the window, observing the sight of the planet below and the ships before them. "Well, Scotty, I'll give you this," McCoy said. "You've got quite the ship here."

"It is most impressive," Spock agreed.

"That's kind o' ye t' say." It was clear from his face that Scott was beaming with pride at their assessment. "I've worked hard t' keep her runnin', an' th' crew does a fine job in bringin' us home." A wistful sigh came to him. "She's still not th' _Enterprise_ , of course."

"Obviously so," replied Spock. "But we should always avoid the temptation to allow indulgence in memory to undermine our understanding of the present. This vessel is as worthy of your efforts as the _Enterprise_ was, and she is a credit to your skill, Mister Scott, and to the skills of her other builders and her crew."

"That damned Vulcan stoicism aside, Spock's right about this one," McCoy agreed. "A man your age should be grateful you're in enough health to keep a ship like this running."

"Ah, gentlemen, _Guten Abend_."

The three turned and faced Hargert, who approached with a platter of glasses. "If I may be forgiven the interruption, I wished to meet you gentlemen. Mister Scott has spoken quite highly of you."

"Doctor, Mister Spock, this is th' gentleman who operates th' Lookout," Scott said. "Mister Hargert."

McCoy looked over the platter, and the bottles with the glasses. "Bourbon," he noted.

"Mister Scott and I have conversed on some on our favored drinks, Doctor," Hargert explained. "Your preferences were referenced."

"Well." McCoy smiled. "Don't mind if I do." He took a glass and held it toward Hargert, who gripped the bottle of Bourbon and brought it toward McCoy.

"Ye got that Scotch, I see", Scott said to Hargert as he poured McCoy's glass.

Hargert nodded and shifted his smiling face to Scott. "Of course, Mister Scott." He gestured toward the bottle in question, which Scott took with an empty glass. "And Mister Spock, as I am informed that you do not enjoy alcohol, I have attempted to brew a plomeek tea that, it is my hope, meets with your satisfaction." He presented the cup to Spock, who nodded politely and accepted it. "As for myself… schnapps, of course." He poured his glass and held it up. "To the benefits of age, gentlemen. We have the benefit of experience and the privilege of sharing it with the young."

"A most gratifying sentiment, Mister Hargert," Spock said, holding up the tea.

"Aye."

"That's about all I do these days," mumbled McCoy, but despite the slight sour look on his face, there was a grin on it.

The four old men took to their drinks. McCoy set his Bourbon down. "Mister Hargert, this is the finest Bourbon I have enjoyed in years."

"I am grateful, Doctor." Hargert nodded to him. "I am a discerning customer to my suppliers."

Spock finished a drink of his own beverage. "Your handiwork with the tea is singular. It is most satisfactory."

"My thanks to you, Mister Spock." Hargert took a drink of his schnapps. "At this time in my life, my pleasure is derived from seeing others enjoy the fruit of my labors in the kitchen."

"If only we'd had you on the _Enterprise_ ," McCoy said. "You're going to spoil the kids you've got running this ship."

"Doctor, I think he already has spoiled 'em," said Scotty.

"Ah, but spoiling is a point of view," Hargert said. "I like to think that I allow them the luxury of knowing there is a good meal waiting for them whenever they have need of it. That is one of the important things in life, isn't it?"

"You cannae get any arguin' from me about that, Mister Hargert," Scotty asserted.

"I'll drink to that." McCoy held up his glass. "To the Important Things."

As before, the toast was happily shared.

 

 

 

It was morning when Julia awoke, more by internal clock than anything else. A brief confusion at her surroundings immediately faded as the warmth of Lee Adama against her naked body, asleep beside her in the hotel bed, reminded her of why she was here. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

She slipped out of the bed. When she reached down for a piece of discarded clothing, Lee's voice came from behind her. "I'll understand if you regret it."

She turned back to face him, uniform pants already in hand. "Regret it? No." She shook her head. A small, thin smile came to Julia's lips. "I probably needed it more than I'd ever admit. And I get the same feeling from you."

He matched her smile. "Probably," he admitted.

"Zack's probably right that I need to live more." Julia sat back on the bed. Lee's hand touched her bare back, following the curve of her spine. Even in the dim light of the room they were visible enough that Julia and Lee could admire the sight of one another. "But part of living, to me, is what I do. I can make a difference out there, and I know I can be a leader."

"You're probably better at it than I'd be," Lee said.

Julia looked back at him. "Don't sell yourself short, Lee. You deserve better than that." She reached over to the spot on the ground where her multidevice had fallen due to the enthusiasm of the night. "Well, I have just enough time to beam back up and get ready if I want to make it to the basketball court."

"You can use my shower if it's faster," Lee offered. "I'll wait."

Julia gave him a pointed look. "Usually when an offer like that is made in our circumstances, they end up late."

Lee shrugged. "I suppose so."

Julia nodded at his acceptance. And then a little, impish smile came to her face, and her green, aquamarine-shaded eyes glinted with a playfulness she tended to hold back. "If we run a little late, there won't be much harm."

The remark made Lee laugh. As he did so, she walked to the door to the bathroom and pointedly left the door open while she turned the light on and reached for the shower controls.

 

 

 

The others were waiting patiently when Julia and Lee showed up at the gym, ten minutes late. It wasn't hard for the others to guess why, either.

Zack saw the spring in Julia's step, the impish little grin that told him that she knew she was going to be late and had done it anyway, and with just a smile and not a word he raised his hand toward Thrace, palm up.

Starbuck shot him a look that was both irritated and playful. "Godsdammit," she muttered, fishing in the pocket of her replicated gym shorts to pull out a plastic-cloth blend Alliance credit bill. She slapped it into his hand. "Lucky guess, Loverboy."

"Not as much as you think, Starbuck," Zack replied. "Not as much as you think."

 

 

 

Caterina woke up alone. Despite the recalled trauma the prior night, she hadn't had a nightmare about Morinth. That, at least, was a good thing.

First she checked the time. And she had plenty before they'd be expected to beam down for the parade. She wondered if they'd made any changes to the float. It had looked pretty last year, but there had been room for improvement. They'd been a little off on the nacelle placement.

A thought came to Caterina before she went to her shower. She went into the living area of her quarters and found the couch still occupied. Violeta hadn't even taken her uniform off.

Tears came to Cat's eyes. Violeta had stayed in her quarters just in case she needed someone. It fit what she knew of Violeta's personality and, yet… it also made her understand, and enjoy, how close they had become, even over just two days.

She wondered about that. Was Violeta as lonely as she was? Did she actually… attract Violeta that strongly? _Her_? She was skinny and short and small and not really curvy at all, she wasn't pretty, maybe "cute" at best… and Violeta was into her?

Maybe it wasn't physical? Maybe… they just worked well together?

Either way, Caterina bent over and gave Violeta a little kiss on the cheek. When she saw the woman's purple eyes start to flutter open, she said, "Good morning."

It took Violeta a few moments to work the sleep out before she finally responded. And then several more moments before she asked, "How are you feeling, Cat?"

"Me? I'm doing okay," Cat answered. "I feel better now." She smiled at Violeta as she sat up. "Thank you for staying."

"It's okay." Violeta smiled back. "I'm a pushover for sensitive girls, honestly. I just want to hug you and tell you it'll be okay and let you fall asleep in my arms."

A little giggle came from Cat. "Well, I'm really sensitive, so that works?" She sat down next to Violeta. "So, are you going to the parade? There might be room on the float."

Violeta laughed. But Cat's heart fell at realizing it was a sad laugh. "I'm scheduled to work the watch shift on the bridge during the parade," she said. "I'm still new on the ship. I mean, I've only been here for four months. When you're that new, you end up working the shifts when everyone else is off doing something."

"That's so not fair," Caterina said, after which she sighed. "Well, okay, maybe… well, I guess someone has to watch my science shift too during the parade, so I can't complain, can I?"

" _Someone_ has to do it." Violeta shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I get to have tonight off. And we still have those crystals to get…"

That made Cat smile. "And I still have to get a handle on playing a black mage."

"I wasn't going to say anything… so you'll be there at 1900?"

"I'll be on the bridge until at least 1830, so I'll have to rush… but yeah," Cat answered. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it. So… I guess you'd better get ready for your parade…"

"Yeah."

"And I need to go back to my quarters to get ready for my shift." Violeta sighed wistfully. "See you at 1900?"

Cat nodded and smiled. "1900. But before you go…"

Cat leaned over and put her lips to Violeta's, and before they went their separate ways for the day, they shared a tender kiss.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aurora crew celebrate another anniversary of the New Liberty Colony.

**Tag**  
  
  
It was after the parade that Scotty met back up with Spock and McCoy. As VIPs, they had joined Beth, as well as the Colonial delegates and others, on the main stand to watch the procession, and afterward were there to greet the _Aurora_ crew after the float (improved by the views of some of them) returned to its proper hanger.  
  
The introductions were exchanged. The meeting most of the others anticipated, beyond the disappointment from Caterina having already met Spock, was Spock being introduced to Jarod. The two geniuses exchanged handshakes. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jarod grinned slightly. "I actually took the name 'Doctor Spock' once myself."  
  
Spock raised a curious eyebrow. "I see. Would this happen to have been a reference to 20th Century pediatrician Doctor Benjamin Spock?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "That it was. I was Pretending to be a pediatrician at the time."  
  
"I see. Mister Scott informs me that you learned warp mechanics after observing a systems chart for twenty seconds?"  
  
Jarod looked to Scotty, who grinned like a teacher showing off a prized pupil. "Give or take a second," he answered. "Although that was mechanical understanding, mostly. The underlying science was something I took a little longer to grasp."  
  
"I myself required seventeen seconds, but I had the advantage of prior knowledge of the scientific basis in question," Spock answered.  
  
Before Jarod could answer that, his multidevice let out a tone. "Excuse me," he said, looking down to check it. It was a message from Sydney. He looked to Robert and Julia. "Sydney wants to meet me at his office, we're going to dinner."  
  
"We'll see you back on the ship, Jarod," Robert replied. "Take care. And give him a hello from the rest of us."  
  
"Thank you." Jarod looked back to Spock. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ambassador Spock. Hopefully we can meet again some time."  
  
"Indeed so," Spock answered. "Live long and prosper."  
  
"The same to you."  
  
After Jarod stepped away, McCoy came up beside Spock, having just finished talking with Zack and Barnes. "Hrm. I always wondered what you'd be like if you showed emotions. I reckon he's as close as we'll ever get to that."  
  
"Unlikely, Doctor, but an interesting thought nevertheless."  
  
As the rest of the _Aurora_ crew was starting to disperse, to either go to duty stations or head on to enjoy the rest of the day, Scotty returned to them and joined them in stepping outside. There was still cheering coming from the city, distant and thunderous, as the celebrations continued into the after-parade events. "Are ye stayin' any longer?", he asked his old comrades.  
  
"Regrettably, I am informed that my window of opportunity to return to Romulan space in safety is starting to close," Spock answered. "I will be departing within the hour to make the necessary rendezvous to return to Romulus."  
  
"A damned shame," McCoy said. "But I can't do much better. The _Phlox_ is arriving in thirty minutes to drag me back to Starfleet Medical. Seems there's been an outbreak or some other damned thing."  
  
"Aye, duty calls."  
  
"As duty always does," Spock noted. He gave Scotty a meaningful look. "I am grateful to see that you have found your own place in our century, Mister Scott."  
  
"It's better than babysittin' midshipmen or wastin' away at th' retirement colony," Scotty said. "An' it's good t' know that after all these years, I can still do th' job."  
  
"Indeed. And I look forward to hearing further reports of your achievements, Mister Scott." One might have almost thought Spock was being wistful when he continued, "Your continuation of the voyages we made long ago is… agreeable."  
  
"Just don't let these kids run you ragged, Scotty," McCoy insisted. "Or I might have to have a word or two with them."  
  
"I would surmise that these words would be among the more colorful terms in your vocabulary, Doctor?", Spock asked.  
  
McCoy flashed a grin in reply. "You're damned right about that, Spock."  
  
  
  
  
Jarod found a ride on the community taxi line to get him to the Medical Plaza. He entered the office building where Sydney kept his offices. It was closed down with only a single security guard visible, a light-skinned Human or Human-looking man in sunglasses. Jarod nodded to the man, who nodded back as Jarod went on into the hall toward the office.  
  
He entered the office waiting space. Sydney's secretary wasn't present. That didn't surprise him, and Jarod saw no problems in knocking on the closed door. "Sydney? I'm here." He opened the door after a moment.  
  
There was nobody in the office.  
  
Jarod's hand went immediately to a key on his multidevice.  
  
That same second, amber energy lit up the periphery of his vision. He turned in time to see the phaser beam being absorbed by the energy field his multidevice was emitting. His attacker was a humanoid, somewhat short, and mostly human-looking. Mostly save the fur-covered, cat-like ears on the top of her head, and the red tail swishing behind her. Jarod recognized her as from one of the lesser-advanced species of N2S7, a Mi'qote.  
  
She growled something in her native language. The auto-translator decided the best translation was "Bollocks!"  
  
Jarod heard the step to his left and turned to face a man in dark-colored combat gear. Dark eyes gave him a cold, intent look from a face with East Asian features.  
  
He moved more quickly that Jarod could anticipate and threw a punch that sent Jarod flying back into the door to Sydney's inner office. One of the hinges was torn off from the impact. A red light on Jarod's multidevice alerted him to his shield nearly failing from the blow. It had been a-near superhuman strike - Jarod figured it was cybernetic enhancement - and that told him his attacker was giving him precious little time to react.  
  
React he did. Julia had taught him some of her techniques, and he applied it by a quick shift to the right that caused his opponent's next punch to go through air. Jarod timed his own punch to a pressure point, at the celiac plexus, that knocked the wind out of the man for a brief second. He grabbed and pivoted, turning his attacker's weight and momentum against him to send him flying into the door Jarod had just hit, tearing it completely off its hinges.  
  
Another amber flash and the whine of a phaser told him the first attacker was still after him. His shield took that shot as well. But there was no guarantee his shield could take another, not from the disruption caused by that punch he'd taken. Jarod ran out into the hall.  
  
He nearly collided with someone else, a short man with almost pale white skin and short-cut brown hair. Jarod turned away from him and back down the way he had come in, even as the new arrival threw a kick at his feet that his shield barely resisted. The attacker cried out in pain and rage at the feedback the shield hit him with. He fell back.  
  
Running, Jarod finally had a moment to hit the comm key on his multidevice. "This is Jarod, emergency transport, now!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Jarod's mind was quick enough to consider the attack and what it meant. He could imagine the likely responsible party. It would be something to deal with when he got away. If he could get to the security desk, a hardwired line might…  
  
Ahead of him the security guard from before appeared at the end of the hall. Jarod looked at him, saw the look on his face, and realized he was in trouble.  
  
How much trouble, however, he hadn't even a chance to realize before it was too late.  
  
The fake guard's hand came up toward Jarod. Suddenly it was like Jarod had run into a brick wall. He slammed into nothingness and literally fell right back.  
  
He tried to get back up. As he did the man's hand became a fist. Invisible force grabbed Jarod by the throat and lifted him. He choked out a cry of surprise and fear while his feet flailed below him. He looked on his attacker as his free hand pulled away his sunglasses.  
  
His eyes were an unnatural, yellow color, almost gold, and almost gleeful.  
  
The force on Jarod's neck tightened. He gasped and choked, but no air could enter through the force holding his windpipe closed. Within seconds he was starting to black out.  
  
"Stop, or you won't get paid," a voice said. "I need him alive."  
  
Jarod felt the force go away and hit the floor. He tried to raise his head. A pair of hands grabbed each arm and pulled him up, holding his arms behind him until cold metal gripped his wrists. He glared at the person in front of him. "Of course it was you."  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," replied Miss Parker. She was in the kind of business casual suit Jarod had always seen her favor during their long chase. About the only change was the multidevice on her wrist and that the firearm at her hip was now an Alliance-model pulse pistol. "That's how it's always been for us. You run, I chase." She smirked as she brought a cigarette up to her mouth. Her other hand bore the lighter that, with a flick of her finger, she used to light the cigarette up. She inhaled from it for a moment, causing a red glow to further consume the cigarette. She removed it from her mouth and exhaled a breath full of smoke. "God, I needed that," she sighed, savoring the experience.  
  
But with that done, Miss Parker returned her attention to Jarod. "You know, I always figured I'd catch you eventually. I just never imagined it'd be like this." She gestured around her at the rest of her team.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Try as he might, Jarod was being held by two of his prior assailants, and was well and truly caught. "I saved your life," Jarod reminded her, frowning. "More than once."  
  
"Yes, you have," replied Miss Parker. "And now, Jarod, you're going to save my father."


End file.
